


Safeword

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤x都暻秀*Happy SM
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 14





	Safeword

有的人会在与特定对象的关系中变成讨债鬼，比如边伯贤。  
都暻秀带着常用药和食材踩进边伯贤家门槛之前，十倍速翻了一遍与他相识的记忆，给“边伯贤大小毛病专挑自己有工夫搭理他的时候发作”这条定律又添一条铁证。  
而这种讨债鬼一般会被配套专属的迫害对象，比如都暻秀。

“啊kiyowo~还在想是谁这么可爱呢，果然是暻子~”  
“不舒服就别说话了，安静一点。”  
过劳导致的肠胃炎是个无可挑剔的讨债理由，虽然五花八门的外卖盒子仍嚣张地摆在桌上，明示糟糕的饮食习惯也该承担一部分责任，但如果有空好好吃饭，谁又会点外卖呢。都暻秀已经不是第一次被紧急呼救，他提前为边伯贤脑补好说辞，把专门迎接自己到来的食品垃圾处理干净，再收拾窝在床上的乐色。边伯贤状态比预想的好，带来的药基本派不上用场，都暻秀勉强收回担忧，为乖巧版本的边伯贤生出些爱心。  
双手插兜面无表情监视自己动作的男人帅得很有气势，边伯贤潦草设想了一下自己挑衅都暻秀的权威、结果被掐着脸灌水的地狱绘图，老实地起身把一大杯温水喝光又柔弱地倒下。都暻秀见状，心疼被无奈按在地上摩擦：“是小孩子吗？”  
“这么久没有一起玩，你对我可以更温柔一些的…”边伯贤嘴唇还有些泛白，讲话有气无力，委实我见犹怜。一般人可架不住边伯贤这么卖乖，奈何都暻秀多年来见惯了他的花招，免疫能力到底要比普通人高上许多。  
“不温柔就不会来了。”  
“你对于人家的思念就不能给和善一点的回应吗？”  
“你就这种时候最思念我？”  
“才不是。”病恹恹的人嗲得很，下垂眼水汪汪语气软乎乎，“我一直很想你，真的。”  
没忍住笑出个气音，都暻秀轻声回了句“知道了”。然而边伯贤还不肯消停，嘤嘤嘤着打算把本就所剩不多的精力折腾光似的，喉咙口拉起警报。都暻秀等他嚎完才又发话：“饿了跟我说。”  
“喂我。”  
“自己吃。”  
都暻秀驳回撒娇却不忘给人掖好被子，边伯贤眼巴巴望着他拉好窗帘坐到一边，看他戴上耳机、镜片反光出手机屏幕，猜测同样总是很忙的好朋友抽空想了几次自己，扒着厚厚的被子没一会儿就睡着了。当都暻秀沉默地看完两集美剧，边伯贤取消静音模式进入讨债状态。  
等到粥来的边伯贤，和都暻秀就喂不喂饭的问题进行了约十五秒的严肃谈判，最终边伯贤泪光闪烁着自己拿起勺子。由于都暻秀实在很闲，看边伯贤的花式喝粥都看得津津有味；又瞥到开放式柜子里那个最佳CP的奖杯，内心充满慈爱，于是他随意地决定，盯边伯贤好好吃完晚饭再走。  
放吃饱的边伯贤独自在卧室，都暻秀把他用完的餐具泡进洗碗池，享受完自己的午餐窝进沙发睡午觉。就在都暻秀小睡醒来、打开电视回顾煽情老电影几欲落泪的关键时刻，卧室里开始响起鼠标键盘的声音，没一会儿捶桌声与骂街声也传了出来，又过了约莫半小时，合理推测是用游戏的胜利消解了起床气，边伯贤意气风发走出卧室。  
“一起吃晚饭？”边伯贤看见斜倚在沙发上的都暻秀，绽放出一个神清气爽的笑容。  
“嗯，今天没别的安排。”都暻秀头也不抬地拍了拍沙发，示意边伯贤过来。从善如流地踢了拖鞋爬上沙发，边伯贤把脚搁到都暻秀大腿上推了推他：“明天也别约别人见面。”  
“命令？”  
“命令。”被都暻秀轻拿轻放了脚的边伯贤越挫越勇，又凑近半躺着的都暻秀，黏人地抱住他的腰，将脑袋枕在他肚子上。都暻秀顺手捋了捋边伯贤被耳机压塌的头发：“好吧。你既然有空，就在家好好保养身体。”  
“明天想吃鱼。”  
“可以有。”  
乖巧承诺会对自己的肠胃好一些，边伯贤听着都暻秀肚子里的水声，开始一本正经说事儿：“不过最近压力大到有些焦虑，这样下去就不是肠胃炎的问题了。得想办法解压。”  
“工作不紧张的时候就不要有压力了。这阵子出门旅游确实是不太可能，那么就近散散步、尝试点室内活动——”数十分钟前房里的爆破声猛然在都暻秀脑内重播，他迅速让舌头拐弯，“联网游戏以外的。”  
“我们是好朋友吧？是好朋友就帮我解解压嘛。”边伯贤这种时候尤其爱友情绑架，他把脸埋进都暻秀柔软的小肚子里，讲话瓮声瓮气的，惹得都暻秀痒痒得抖了抖。  
“烦人。自个儿想办法发泄去。”逆着边伯贤的发旋儿揉了揉，都暻秀瞟了眼肚子上的脑袋，又把被自己弄乱的发丝整理好。  
“自己发泄好没意思哦。”  
“怎么，还要我帮你撸一发？”  
不过是男人之间再普通不过的一句玩笑话，都暻秀向来剑走偏锋的幽默感也只是安定发挥，偏偏让嗅着他衣服上柔软剂香气的边伯贤灵感迸发。  
“天才般的提议。那就做吧！”  
“才不要。”都暻秀漫不经心地一口回绝，半晌没听到边伯贤笑嘻嘻承认是胡说，只得手指推着他的额头去确认他的表情。边伯贤的表情一如既往人畜无害，抱着自己腰自下往上看的眼神又过于灼热，都暻秀心下叹气这讨债鬼真就想一出是一出。  
“认真的？”  
“认真的。”  
“肠胃炎患者思什么淫欲。”

虽然边伯贤义正辞严嚷嚷：不该把肠胃炎和阳痿划等号。但都暻秀充耳不闻将热水和益生菌递到他面前，提醒他，肠胃炎患者边伯贤在都暻秀眼里，就是不具备其他的任何功能。  
边伯贤的异想天开一向都可以选择性当真，然而都暻秀次日睁眼就看到他热情洋溢的信息。盯着“你不来我就把益生菌扔掉”这种杀敌为零自损一万的幼稚威胁，都暻秀明知是激将法，却还是立马起床准备去收拾边伯贤。  
按照以往的经验，边伯贤一旦有了私人时间，在家干出任何放飞自我的事都不奇怪。都暻秀抄着手臂，静静地用眼神逼供边伯贤，得到了“并没有熬夜打游戏”的理想答案后，才把温度正好的粥推到他手边。边伯贤喝粥没有制造出什么闹心的声音，吃相也算得上乖，都暻秀注视着他的眼神愈发柔和。扫荡完鱼肉粥和清爽小菜的边伯贤舔着嘴唇抬头，冲都暻秀腼腆一笑。  
解读出边伯贤申请思淫欲的意图，都暻秀茅塞顿开，原来这家伙装孙子是在这儿等着自己呢。  
帮好哥们儿爽爽这种事不值得大惊小怪，两人是互相看过裸体的交情，边伯贤也一副落落大方的姿态，都暻秀要是推脱反而显得心有嫌隙似的，只好温柔地打太极：等你肠胃好了点儿再说。  
顺理成章缠着都暻秀留在家照顾自己，边伯贤撒娇的时候最为楚楚可怜，加上都暻秀得知自己的睡衣还在，便同意了暂时住下来。要不是都暻秀这样矜持却又这样宽容，恐怕边伯贤的心血来潮还不至于被坐实成了期待。拖过都暻秀的右手，把他暖呼呼的掌心贴上自己胃部，边伯贤蹭都氏揉揉服务蹭了两天，愈发想让这只手换个地方奉献温暖。都暻秀撸奶狗似的给边伯贤揉肚皮，瞅着他享受的表情不慎脱口而出：“真的还有哪里不舒服吗？我看你挺精神的。”  
“承认我健康了？那事不宜迟先来一发。”  
早就知道边伯贤绝不会放过任何一个讨债的机会，都暻秀被他势在必得的笑容烫得眼睛疼，心中涌起少许英雄就义的悲壮。  
精致生活爱好者们前后脚洗完手，都暻秀抱着做科学试验的心态，坐回遛着鸟的边伯贤身边，伸出惯用手，由他拆了瓶全新的水溶性润滑液挤在掌心，有些局促地嘟囔：“还用这个啊？直接撸不行吗。”  
“人生在世总是要多尝试多挑战。比如润滑液，又比如男人的手。”用帅气口吻讲出微妙话语的边伯贤收好润滑液，坐稳沙发靠上大抱枕撇开腿，摆出一副封建社会大老爷的傲慢造型，冲都暻秀一抬下巴：“可以开始了。”  
“……我没给别人弄过。”  
“按照你的方式来就好。”  
可谓箭在弦上不得不发，到了这一步，即使都暻秀有些迷惘也很难收手不干。边伯贤的气定神闲惹得都暻秀不服输的倔强因子开始发挥作用，他心一横，反手将盛着润滑液的掌心扣在边伯贤性器前端。小伯贤还没站直，衣服也没完全褪下，都暻秀听得边伯贤呼吸一滞，便转而握住胖乎乎的柱身，从上往下缓缓地将其用润滑液涂满。奇异的湿滑触感让都暻秀忍不住想看清楚自己握着的玩意儿正处于怎样一种状态，他用干净的左手推了推眼镜，一时间好奇压倒性占据他的思维。  
完全勃起以后会是什么样呢。随着手中物体的硬度开始发生变化，都暻秀胡思乱想着随自己的习惯动起手腕，保持住一定的节奏上下撸起它来。边伯贤的呼吸越是沉重，都暻秀越能感受到滑腻腻的小伯贤愈发精神。属于另一个男人的温度与质量挑起都暻秀一点儿诡异的兴趣，润滑液在他掌心伴随动作发出咕啾咕啾的声响，仿佛失了在给好朋友撸管的自觉，都暻秀像是在研究什么神奇宝贝，一心想知道手里的东西还能发生什么样的进化。发烫的性器直挺挺地被柔软的手掌裹住，完全暴露出来的前端偶尔蹭过大拇指肚，边伯贤按捺住出手的冲动，试着全神贯注感受从未体会过的刺激，同时垂着视线观察专心给自己撸儿子的都暻秀，觉得他白净的手指真是好看，又发觉他低着头而微微突出的那块颈椎骨弧度有些色情。  
“暻秀。”  
“嗯？”  
“还差点。”  
命根子在人家手里还敢提要求的估计只此一家。都暻秀吊着大眼睛瞥了边伯贤一眼，二话不说圈住他性器的蘑菇头施力挤压起来。边伯贤极轻地哼哼一声，手抬了抬，大腿肌肉也下意识绷紧，还没来得及开口要都暻秀不要那么暴力，就听他用性感的低音催促道：“快射。”  
活了三十年才知道自己的鸡儿是声控的。边伯贤高潮的瞬间脑内极速循环了数遍都暻秀冷淡的语音，亢奋将他胸口撑得有些难受，要不是都暻秀放手放得快，指不定他能跳过不应期立马又硬起来。  
“你也太快了。攒了很久？”都暻秀完全没有几秒前自己要边伯贤快点射的记忆一般，保持着无事发生过的表情拿纸擦手。边伯贤六分舒爽四分不知足，也不记得反驳一句都暻秀，默默敞着腿沉浸了一小下余韵，旋即出手如电抓住都暻秀的小臂扯他近身，与他位置互换，麻利地扒他裤子。  
“我就不用了。”直男牛仔裤裆部拉链处进行的攻防战几招过后就胜负分明，都暻秀无法撼动使了劲儿的边伯贤，只能口头拒绝。  
“礼尚往来。”  
“别糟践好端端的词语。”  
“都让你摸了我的，给我摸摸你的又怎么了？”  
“说得好像是我想摸你——”都暻秀在自己老二被握住后就放弃挣扎，和每次拗不过边伯贤时一样接受现实，十分随和地想着交换一次好朋友的手活儿也行。  
“上次自慰是什么时候？”边伯贤慢条斯理摩挲与都暻秀本人相称的好看分身，另一只手顺过润滑液瓶子直接挤了点透明的啫喱状物在上面，凉得他一哆嗦。  
“谁会干这种事还记确切时间啊。”  
“那一般看什么助兴？”耐心拓展成人话题的边伯贤像个补习老师，循循善诱的语气听着正经且专业。都暻秀被顺利带跑了思维方向，皱着眉头努力幻想。  
“看来是想象力。那么想的是什么呢。”  
“你一定、要这么啰嗦吗？”呼吸开始乱了的都暻秀有些烦躁，边伯贤话这么多让他很难集中注意力。  
“这不是在帮你放松嘛。勃起了哦。”  
“闭嘴。我看得见，不需要实况转播。”  
“告诉我嘛，这种时候会想什么。胸？腰？腿？穿着衣服的？还是全裸的？莫非是丝袜？”  
“你原来喜欢丝袜？”抽空槽了句好朋友胡诌的性癖，快感促使都暻秀在心里承认润滑液确实挺好用。  
“一般般吧。或者你愿意穿给我看？”  
“你的错觉。”  
“好吧。说嘛，想的什么？”  
“硬要、说的话…手。漂亮的、手。”  
都暻秀从没觉得边伯贤瞬间促狭的笑容这样欠打。  
纤长美丽的手指缠绕在自己性器上的视觉冲击相当大，边伯贤当真不再多话，都暻秀反倒有些害羞起来，视线不想停在他的手上更不愿落到他脸上，只得闭起眼睛。  
才被指尖试探性地抠挖着刺激了几下前端小孔，都暻秀就下意识伸手按住边伯贤的小臂，闷哼一声射了出来。边伯贤没来得及撤手被沾湿了手背，他发现新大陆般惊讶道：“你这里这么敏感啊！”  
“弄那里你也敏感。”红透了耳朵的都暻秀扯了纸巾擦干净边伯贤的手背，将纸团塞进他手里提好自己裤子，“满意了？满意了就收工。”  
见对方眼睛一眨果断摇头，都暻秀有些懊恼给了他发散思维的余地。

都暻秀领悟到短时间内怕是回不了自己家，不过边伯贤家到底比只有必需品的自己家要好玩儿，其中娱乐功能最丰富的当属边伯贤本人。都暻秀切换好度假心态，尽情用完边伯贤的厨房，又舒舒服服享受他的按摩浴缸，然后快乐地飞扑上他的大床，想找自己的手机却被逼近的人扒拉着翻过了身。反抗被剥内裤的拉锯战与白天别无二致，奈何饱暖思淫欲这句老话有它的道理，心情轻松愉快的都暻秀象征性挣扎了一下，软绵绵抱怨完“又来？”，就瘫着四肢任贤宰割。  
都暻秀感到不似手掌触感的湿软玩意包裹住自己性器的时候已经晚了，他惊恐地撑起上半身往自己下体看，条件反射伸手抵住边伯贤的脑袋：“干嘛呢！？”  
一目了然的口交。边伯贤眼皮都懒得抬一抬，无视都暻秀无力的胳膊继续自己的动作。  
“什、来真的？你、贝肯尼…喂…”都暻秀语无伦次，不知道这种场合该如何是好，手指随着边伯贤的动作滑入他的发间，都暻秀松松垮垮抓着边伯贤头发，也不知当薅不当薅。  
被男人嗦鸡儿可比当互撸娃刺激得多，但边伯贤镇定的态度、行云流水的动作让都暻秀恍惚以为自己大惊小怪才有问题，第一次体验边伯贤口腔的温度也让他难以中途喊停。唾弃完自己又色又没骨气，都暻秀发挥自己超人的好心态，选择轻轻拍拍边伯贤的脑袋，暗示他要做就好好做。  
一般人还真没有这样的脑回路，不愧是四次元来客。边伯贤赞叹完都暻秀一如既往的安定感，慷慨地上手盘起他的蛋蛋，将抽空查的理论技巧全数运用到他身上。虽然第一次给男人口交，但厌恶感并不强烈，想来很大程度上是因为这根鸡儿属于都暻秀，边伯贤听他泄出个性感的鼻音，下结论用嘴巴为他做这种事大有赚头。  
即使一个人不习惯给人口，另一个人也不适应被人舔，都暻秀顺利射出来时双方却都有些大功告成的谜样感动。边伯贤吐出都暻秀的精液盛在掌心，素质极低地抹在他肉感的腿根，微微皱眉抿嘴回味了一下，诚实地给出了“味道不怎么样”的测评。  
都暻秀捂住脸，语气疲惫又嫌弃：“又不是沙拉酱当然不怎么样。你开玩笑也适可而止啊。”  
也不知是都暻秀不好意思的样子很可爱，还是他衣衫凌乱腿根被弄湿的视觉效果过于色情，甚至也许是他的精液带了蛊，边伯贤福至心灵，崭新的奇思妙想隆重登场。  
“暻秀啊我们玩SM游戏吧。”  
语气和“暻秀啊我们get同款吧”一样轻快。  
都暻秀放下手坐起身，直勾勾盯了会儿当了近十年好朋友的边伯贤，强忍住给他一巴掌的欲望，将现下心情压缩成言简意赅一句话：“神经病啊边伯贤。”  
“不是神经病，我说SM游戏。”边伯贤此时思维已经起飞前往新世界，他精准摸到都暻秀的手机，熟练地解锁，把维基百科上关于SM的定义展示给都暻秀看，“这个SM.”  
“我当然知道你在说这个SM.”都暻秀拳头硬了，难得扯着嗓子大声说话，“不就是做爱吗！”  
“兄弟格局小了。”边伯贤双眼迸发出奇异的光芒，他将手机扔到枕头上，扶住都暻秀的溜肩膀，“只要遵循成年、自愿以及私密的三原则，这就是完美的室内活动、是低成本高回报的优秀游戏、是合理的发泄压力行为、是互相信赖的两人一起享受愉悦的方式，更是你我之间牢不可破牵绊的最佳证明。你怎么会觉得这就是做爱呢？即使没有性器进入这样一种原始的形式，享受着现代文明社会科技优势的我们也同样能轻松构筑起惬意美好且和谐的Happy SM Relationship.”  
倘若天不生边伯贤，传销界万古如长夜。  
哪怕心里有数眼前薄唇制造出的字句十足离谱，但面对的并不是都暻秀概念中必须掰扯清楚的原则性问题，难以拒绝边伯贤的心软在此时此刻也非常致命，都暻秀用复杂的眼神反复扫视边伯贤神情坚定的脸，到了嘴边的“诈骗犯滚一边去”不知为何就成了妥协。  
“不做爱？”  
“不是做爱。”  
“……你想怎样。”  
“是这样的，首先我们要决定一下角色担当，谁是S谁是M，谁是1谁是0.”  
“角色？1？0？”边伯贤嘴里噼里啪啦冒出来的词儿一个赛一个费解，都暻秀是被迫听课的摸鱼学生，此时此刻每一个脑细胞都在抗拒思考。  
分明自己也是门外汉，边伯贤却摆出“你真是什么都不懂”的痛心疾首表情，开口又是梦幻台词：“你想研究我的屁股让我嗯嗯啊啊、引导我探索神秘花园吗？”  
“虽然听着不失有一丝好笑。”但你的表情显然有诈。都暻秀咽下后半句话，想了想边伯贤性感的大宽屁股，认为自己对它没什么猥亵的想法，便摇了摇头。  
“那就决定我是S，是1.下一个问题：在我家还是在你家玩？我家？”  
“都在你家了还问我。”毫无被套路自觉的都暻秀，见边伯贤兴致勃勃的样子只觉得好笑，非常天真地认为两人能在一起玩儿的机会也久违了，自己陪他胡闹也没什么，反正也不是第一次为兄弟两肋插刀。  
可以说典型的不知者无畏。  
成功达成一系列共识之后，边伯贤热情高涨地跳下床，开电脑仔细调查起资料，并催促都暻秀也进行一下自习。都暻秀敷衍地哦了声，随意地拿过自己的手机搜了搜关键词，点进图像被琳琅满目的情趣用品惊得手一抖。  
“要用刑具？是刑具吧？其实是拷问吗？”  
“不用。不是。”边伯贤神情肃穆地浏览网页，头也不回地脱口而出否定。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
皱着眉头继续划拉了两下手机屏幕，做着奇怪手势的二次元兔女郎一定程度上缓和了都暻秀受到的惊吓，他瞅着纸片人美少女兴致缺缺，干脆关闭当前页面，又打开白天没看完的美剧。都暻秀正沉浸式投入到剧情中时，边伯贤又出声讲了句听不懂的话。  
“安全词用什么？”  
“什么？”  
“你承受不了的时候喊这个词，我就会停止正在进行的play、换更安全的玩法。”  
“SM不安全吗？”意识到这话暴露了自己没有在认真学习的事实，都暻秀莫名心虚，又疑惑不做爱不用“刑具”的游戏能危险到哪里去，“必要吗？”  
“当然安全，毕竟目标是我们两个都享受。”现阶段的边伯贤良心未泯，他继续软言劝诱道，“需要的，毕竟是你喊又不是我喊。想一个？”  
都暻秀盯着手机屏幕很是在意剧情发展，才没有分心思考的余裕，沉默了一会儿极其不负责任地总结性甩锅：“你突然要叫我想我也没头绪。不用了，就这样吧。”  
但凡是任何一个别人，都暻秀都不会这样盲目信任。只是边伯贤的家边伯贤的房间边伯贤的床，边伯贤要素过多，完全允许都暻秀的任性肆无忌惮发作。边伯贤显然了如指掌都暻秀的弱点，话说到这份上自己算仁至义尽，便也不再指望他积极回应，仔细做完SM功课胸有成竹爬上床，为昏昏欲睡的人热情鼓劲。  
“加油！期待你成为一个优秀的M！”  
“不是说…靠S引导吗…所以加油的…是你。”还差一步就去会周公的都暻秀临睡也不忘撇清责任，自然也没看到边伯贤霎时邪魅起来的笑脸。  
自掘坟墓这个词的深意，都暻秀这时候还并不了解。即将经历被开发的直男马上就能切身体会到：男人的欲望是比本人以为的、更直白可怕的东西。

“总之，先灌肠。”  
工具在洗手台上一字排开，边伯贤拆着医用一次性手套的包装，抬膝盖顶顶都暻秀的屁股示意他做准备。  
宣布要玩SM游戏的第二天，都暻秀满心戒备从早等到晚，边伯贤却除了收快递以外没别的动作。这种情况持续了两天，直到第三天边伯贤提醒了一句，快忘记这档子事的都暻秀才试图重拾警惕。可是当时都暻秀更在意锅里正炖着的牛肉，已经松懈了的备战状态也很难再回来。  
想来就算是亚马逊会员下的单，派件也需要时间，这才推迟了都暻秀被折腾的起始日。边伯贤一手勾着都暻秀脖子，另一手拎着装工具的小箱进卫生间，打开排气扇面不改色张口就要人家脱裤子。都暻秀假装没听见，试图闪身绕过堵在门口的边伯贤未果，撇下嘴角一脸露骨的嫌弃。  
“一定要？”  
“一定要。”  
“我自己来。你出去。”  
“你会吗？”  
“你会吗？”  
“问题不大，我昨天已经给自己灌过了。”  
“啊？”都暻秀感到不可思议，脆弱肠胃的拥有者竟然干出这种骇人听闻的事。大概是他震惊的表情太生动，边伯贤按着自己的意思曲解都暻秀瞳孔地震的缘由，并将话题继续。  
“人体很神奇。”  
“是你很神奇。”  
“随你说。赶紧裤子脱了手撑好洗脸台屁股撅起来。”  
印象里的灌肠还停留在是小孩子便秘时才需要进行的操作，都暻秀抵触情绪非常强烈，梗着脖子不肯动，不经意间作出了幼稚的表情。  
“不许噘嘴。男子汉大丈夫，一言既出驷马难追。现在想当逃兵了？”无情的S用丝毫算不上严厉的口吻呵斥自己耍脾气的M，喊他的名字抓住他的肩膀要他看着自己的眼睛。都暻秀心里有数又要被洗脑，却没来得及堵住边伯贤法力无边的嘴，“暻秀啊！人，最重要的就是探究心与求知欲。伟大的笛卡尔曾说过，‘我思故我在’。我深以为然。人不应当停止思考，而探索未知领域的欲望正是从不断的思考中生出的。我思考、我启发、我好奇、我尝试，所以我在这里。你呢？已经在这里却要选择逃避吗？还没有做好觉悟吗？不愿意发现全新的自我吗？”  
“别的不提，你是真的在侮辱笛卡尔。”  
“不，哲学作为一切学科的基础，我只是借用这样一种伟人的思想来看待我们眼下面对的问题——我不明白你为什么要拒绝我。”  
“我没有。”说出去的话泼出去的水，都暻秀被边伯贤执着的眼神盯得有些羞窘，脑袋一热反驳刚出口，他就于瞬间死心，毕竟他确实没法拒绝边伯贤。  
“好了我知道了，脱就行了是吧！”都暻秀不敢细想那些工具要如何使用，眼睛一闭心一横解开裤头。  
管他的呢，交给贝肯尼总没问题的。  
应该。  
边伯贤的操作谨慎到了极致，灌肠过程显得异常漫长，直接导致都暻秀以为自己在洗手间度过了一天一夜。直到能排出的只有清水，都暻秀略忧郁地怀疑，自己身为男人的一小搓尊严也随着抽水马桶被冲进了下水道。  
虽说是不陌生彼此裸体的好朋友，自己的屁股也不止一次被对方揉捏戳拍，但被扒菊花到底是人生难得的体验，都暻秀唯一欣慰的，恐怕就是边伯贤投入进灌肠工作的全过程都没怎么说话，避免了少说百分之九十的尴尬。  
有一点点想哭。都暻秀茫然地想：这就是SM游戏吗？说好的享受呢，草。  
被握着手腕带回卧室，都暻秀生无可恋的表情逗乐边伯贤，他摸摸都暻秀垮下的小脸，趁对方还沉浸在微妙的悲伤之中时，将人家仰面掀倒撑开双腿。  
“又要干什么…”已经被边伯贤看了复数次的部位再被看一看也没什么，都暻秀抠住被子，对接下来要被做的事情一点儿头绪都没有，却已经无法挽回已然逝去的强烈抵抗心。  
“当成被指检就可以了。”又换一副崭新医用手套，边伯贤往指尖挤了点肛交用的润滑液，在都暻秀已经进入过软管的小孔周围按按摸摸。  
“你是肛肠科医生？”  
“不是。”  
“你也知道不是。”  
“重要的是你的心态，我不想让你太有负担。我们是在玩SM游戏，不是我在欺负你，明白吗暻秀。”如此温柔讲理的边伯贤很能唬住人，都暻秀本想吐槽些什么，却为他认真的表情与很有S风范的发言生生感动了一瞬——哪怕都暻秀并不知道S风范具体是怎样。  
也是，要他“加油”，他就独自做好了所有准备，甚至提前在自己身上做试验确保灌肠的可行性……  
彼此都是真男人，自己舍命陪君子又何妨。  
“嗯。”  
都暻秀中邪般真情实感的愧疚，在边伯贤一根手指伸进菊花里的瞬间随风而去。  
救命，边伯贤什么时候能是君子了。  
“什么感觉？”缓缓塞中指的边伯贤问道。  
“…进屁股里，有点恶心。”都暻秀闷声如实汇报。  
“除了恶心呢？”  
“滑溜溜的……”  
“润滑管够。疼要和我说。”边伯贤纤长的手指终于整根没入，他试探性地转了转手腕，内心估计这种程度不至于造成生理上的不适。  
“疼倒是不疼，你、唔！”  
“嗯？”  
“疼。”  
“真的假的？才两根手指。”  
“你往自己屁股里伸两根手指试试！”都暻秀有些脸红，实话来讲比起疼更应该说奇怪，缓缓填充的异物感让自己的身体本能地想推出边伯贤的手指。  
“好啦，那我再慢一点。放松哦，不怕不怕……”掰着都暻秀本能想要合上的腿，边伯贤耐着性子将手头的动作放得更加轻柔，两根手指极缓地抽出，指腹浅浅地在都暻秀的肠壁探索按压，试图找到前列腺的位置。  
地毯式搜索很快有了结果，撇着头默不作声的都暻秀忽然哼哼一声，比边伯贤听过的他所有语调都要高都要软，边伯贤瞬间空白的脑袋里飞奔过一些说出口就要被大力扇耳光的词汇。性骚扰的感慨在舌尖绕了一圈又被吞回肚，边伯贤隔着薄薄的手套，蹭蹭那个让都暻秀发出奇怪声音的开关，另一只手握住他有些起了反应的性器，慢条斯理摩挲茎身。都暻秀扭腰将上半身埋进被子里试图遮住眼睛和耳朵，下半身的刺激却无法切断，他有点儿想尿尿的冲动又有点儿害怕，紧张地嘟囔“不可能做到的。快放开”，但边伯贤循环念叨着“加油”、“再努力一下”、“你可以的”，完全没有要住手的意思。纳入体内的手指施力愈发的重，按摩前列腺的节奏渐渐带上了咄咄逼人的气势，刺激穿破层层屏障越来越清晰地为大脑送去兴奋的信号，携着酸涩感的射精欲望积攒比此前任何一次都要迅速且猛烈，都暻秀咬紧了牙关尽力压抑住喘息，却还是在临近高潮的数秒中啜泣似的叫了一声。  
分明已经射了出来，但边伯贤仍压在前列腺位置的手指逼都暻秀再被推上一次巅峰。体内状似不愿平息的热潮令都暻秀忽然慌张，他手忙脚乱拖着有些沉的下半身蹬着床单远离边伯贤，抱着被子瑟瑟发抖。  
“啊、有点兴奋没控制住。”摘下两只沾满润滑液的手套，边伯贤贴近都暻秀，非常诚恳地用表情表达歉意，“还好吗？”  
“刚才的算什么？”被子里露出一双不安的大眼睛。  
“有点儿前列腺高潮的意思吧。舒服吗？”从都暻秀怀里扯出被子扔到一边，边伯贤习惯性拍拍他的屁股，摸了一手湿哒哒的润滑液，语气像是在表扬初次独立行走的小朋友，“辛苦了。表现得很不错，真棒。”  
这种事上被夸了好像也没什么值得骄傲的，都暻秀的回应不积极，但不反驳说明就是默认有爽到。边伯贤为今天的进度感到心满意足，拉都暻秀去洗澡，趁对方沉浸在自我怀疑中之时，借他的手安慰了自己精神抖擞的儿子。

人类的下限能低到哪，完全取决于突破的力道有多大。  
都暻秀被边伯贤按着摸摸撸撸没两天就胆子肥了，脱裤子脱出非一般的潇洒气势，毕竟舒服就是舒服，好兄弟之间也没什么好扭扭捏捏。然而就算都暻秀自诩意志上绝对是铁血真汉子，却也并不否认肉体的矜贵，稍有点儿不适就立马抱怨出口。都暻秀摸起来像豆腐但确实不至于一碰就碎，充满可能性的敏感身体、与能轻易留印子的色情体质又委实招人欺负。边伯贤听都暻秀嘴里的“痛”越听越麻木，最初的顾忌加班加点化为齑粉，取而代之的是加大力度开发他的使命感与正义感。直到都暻秀口头的反抗、或者说找茬彻底不被边伯贤放在心上，边伯贤拿出了一个他没见过的小玩意儿。  
“什么？”  
“按摩前列腺的。”  
“哇，真的吗。”都暻秀哇得婉转动听，却是面无惧色，仿佛马上要被这东西怼进屁股的不是他。  
“真的。躺好、开腿、放松。”操作机器人一般讲出单词作为指令，边伯贤掐着都暻秀的腿根，将头部略宽尾部细窄打弯儿的小道具塞进他的小菊花，“好了，坐着去。”  
指了指宽大的电竞椅，边伯贤绅士地张开怀抱暗示可以当搬运工，但都暻秀高傲地瞥了他一眼起身拨开他，步伐稳健地走到椅子旁，倜傥的姿态简直把Masochism的M演绎成了Machismo的M。都暻秀本还纳闷垫在椅子上的那块毛巾是什么用意，坐下去的那个瞬间才意识到边伯贤是多么有前瞻性——小道具的头部恰好抵在他的前列腺位置，露出来的弯曲部分也刚好顶住他两颗蛋蛋之间。  
该流的、不该流的水，恐怕都会被玩出来。  
“特意找了最合适你的尺寸。”见都暻秀皱起五官，网购达人边伯贤笑逐颜开。  
“你有这份细心干什么不好。”都暻秀小幅度挪了挪屁股，却只是让小道具顶的位置更精准，他闷哼一声，不再乱动，深呼吸努力适应。  
“就是因为细心，所以才能这方面也考虑周到。”蹲到都暻秀面前扒拉他的腿，边伯贤意图给他摆个开放的姿势，却被他抬腿一脚轻轻踩住肩头。  
都暻秀胳膊撑着膝盖俯身同边伯贤讲话的大佬姿态，没在道上混几年还真难做出来，他低下头冲边伯贤冷笑，圈起大拇指与食指比了个ok的手势放在嘴巴前方，学着几天前看到的二刺猿美少女造型，张口伸了伸舌头。  
“好好舔。”  
虽然本意是挑衅边伯贤给自己口交，但这个动作却实际上代表了相反的内涵，用最屌的语气说出最嚣张的台词，却摆出无比放荡的姿势，都暻秀并不明白这是勾引，也还没发现边伯贤鸡儿硬了。  
“……你变了。”边伯贤摇摇头满脸痛心，语气却亢奋得有些变调，“你本来不是会做出这么下流动作的孩子。”  
“一会儿你舔我，就是你下流了。”在雷池畅游的都暻秀收回上半身靠进椅子里，岔着腿踩着边伯贤左肩膀的右脚还不放下，半垂眼皮的表情傲慢又性感。边伯贤抓住都暻秀纤细的脚踝，吻了吻残余着沐浴露香气的小腿，把他的脚放到地上，积极为自己争取一点点福利。  
“我答应你这个要求，所以你也要成全我的。”  
“嗯？”  
边伯贤的行动力惊人，都暻秀还没反应过来，两只手就被拘束带分别绑上椅子扶手，刚开口想问他这又是闹哪出，嘴里被利落准确地塞进口枷，都暻秀目光呆滞了片刻整理完现状，开始用眼刀猛捅边伯贤。  
“奈斯。”吹了声漏气的口哨，边伯贤优雅地单膝跪在都暻秀的腿间，抬头冲他嫣然一笑，“我会尽力用舌头侍奉您的，公主殿下。”  
感到屁股里的小东西一言不合开始疯狂震动，不敢轻举妄动的都暻秀细腰一抖，霎时两眼一抹黑，只觉得人生无望。  
关于S给M口交到底符不符合一般的SM规矩，都暻秀不知道，边伯贤也不在乎。边伯贤吃糖似的吮吸都暻秀精神奕奕的性器前端，仔细地舔舐他漂亮的茎身。都暻秀本能地想挺腰，却牵扯着刺激前列腺的小道具按摩得更加用力，欲望被直白又无情地点燃且愈烧愈旺。道具到底不懂什么叫节制什么叫轻重缓急，就只是顶着敏感点执着地反复机械性运动，都暻秀差点要感谢堵着自己嘴巴的小道具——它封住了自己至少三声不受控制又不像话的高亢呻吟。都暻秀第一次射完的那个瞬间身体还在微微战栗，脑中的念头却出奇的清明，他真情实感地拉踩：还是贝肯尼的手指好。  
边伯贤将嘴里的精液吐在都暻秀又迅速被刺激到站起来的性器上，恶劣地掐住他的茎头揉捏。这是都暻秀偏爱的技巧，边伯贤没有不利用的道理。前列腺的刺激一刻不停，边伯贤手上的动作也没半点松懈，都暻秀听着没入体内的震动声，甚至产生了自己永远无法冷却体内奔走热流的错觉，呜呜嗯嗯着被迫再度高潮。很快射了第二次的都暻秀已经无法按正常节奏呼吸，闭不拢的双唇被口枷磨得通红。他直不起背，腰臀隐隐发酸，后穴失控地收缩又试图排出体内的刺激源泉。都暻秀不被允许休息，边伯贤再度将他连续工作了两次的分身纳入口中，卖力地舔弄强行要他再度勃起。精神对于情欲的反应很诚实，但身体难以承受如此短时间内第三次高强度的刺激。逃不开挣不脱的都暻秀有点儿悲伤，他被下达了再爽一次的指令可他力不从心，边伯贤的强势是体贴也是折磨，他只好绵软地发出些委屈的呜咽声，逼自己打起精神迎接已然显得有些恐怖的高潮。  
又一次的射精已经到了会疼的程度，体内的小恶魔总算停止作妖，都暻秀捏紧的拳头也终于松开，他出了一身薄汗，眼角甚至渗出些生理性的泪。都暻秀虚无缥缈想着刚才澡白洗了，松着牙关被摘下口枷，没来得及吞下的唾液顺势淌了一下巴。边伯贤不嫌弃好朋友目光呆滞流口水的傻表情，托着都暻秀脑袋吻上湿漉漉的唇，将含在口中的精液渡入他的口中，勾起他的舌头逼他尝自己的味道又强迫他咽下。  
这个浓密的湿吻对于都暻秀来说是还算不错的初体验，边伯贤吸他舌尖的方式太缠绵，他几乎以为自己要被吸走灵魂。直到边伯贤放开都暻秀饱受蹂躏的唇舌，他才反应过来这厮干了什么好事。  
“你的精液是这种味道。”边伯贤先一步发了话，一副非常得意的嘴脸。  
“闭嘴。”本来打算骂爆边伯贤的，但对方一开口都暻秀就只想闭他的麦。  
“下次做之前多吃点水果，精液会变好吃哦。”  
“下次？”  
都暻秀猜屁股底下那块无辜的毛巾已经以身殉职，体内仿佛还残余着方才几乎要麻痹他神经的快感，很难说对这种形式的高潮是喜欢还是讨厌，但至少都暻秀现在还没有勇气说想来第二次。  
“不舒服吗？”  
无论是被迫三次高潮还是吃自己精液还是接吻，都暻秀好像都有理由生气，但边伯贤问他舒服不舒服，他还有些混乱的思维只能给出一个诚实的答案。  
“爽。”  
“那不就行了，给你占便宜还不乐意。”  
边伯贤抬手抹干净嘴角的动作帅得出奇，他仔细替都暻秀松绑，垂下的刘海半掩住专注的眼神。都暻秀看着边伯贤的脸发呆，心脏怦怦跳，才注意到他薄薄的唇红得刺眼，也终于看到他支起帐篷的裆部，记起来他俩正在玩儿SM游戏，本就是为了享乐。  
边伯贤说过的，礼尚往来。  
“脱了。”都暻秀伸出的细手腕上勒痕扎眼，却很有些被凌虐的美感，边伯贤感到有些目眩口渴，半秒将自己的裤子脱到脚跟。  
知恩图报的都暻秀，首次主动借出自己的手，为边伯贤处理儿子太血气方刚的问题。

天才S边伯贤在试探到都暻秀接受范围进一步扩大后，意图乘胜追击却翻了车。  
一开始只是尝试Spanking，边伯贤拍都暻秀屁股的次数海了去了，便有些盲目自信，哄着都暻秀趴到自己膝盖上，冲着他浑圆的白屁股抬手就是一巴掌。力气不算大，声音倒是挺响的，都暻秀真就从小到大都没被这么教训过，他一头雾水，红着脸骂边伯贤恶趣味，边伯贤正气凛然承认自己就是恶趣味，再次落掌之前让他自己报数，数到二十就算完事儿。  
边伯贤深知自己不专业，不想弄伤都暻秀于是拿捏了分寸，力道比起打更接近拍，反倒令该行为的羞耻程度微妙地翻了倍。都暻秀报数的声音逐渐变小，边伯贤抬起他下巴，一看他的眼睛不知何时已经湿了。边伯贤心一动，下手猛然发狠，换来都暻秀一声音调拔高的叫唤。  
“重新数。”手下发红的软肉和都暻秀痛苦的呻吟刺激着边伯贤的感官，他喉咙口发紧，残忍地要没遵守命令的都暻秀从头再数。都暻秀依言照做，屁股上挨了远超二十下打之后被拉起身，性器竟然是有反应的。  
M的身体给出的反馈超出预料的好，这令S异常有成就感。边伯贤觉得自己很可以，当下忍住了没调戏都暻秀一句“你好骚啊”，却克制不住有些飘飘然，隔天就剥光都暻秀对他挥舞起小皮鞭。都暻秀被情趣鞭子抽到大腿，蜷起身嚷嚷好疼，又紧接着被抽到屁股蛋子，他发出声可怜兮兮的呜咽，揪着床单想逃，却被边伯贤握住脚踝拖回身边。都暻秀被打得满床爬，边伯贤越玩越上头，再度甩手腕挥鞭抽他的腿根。都暻秀忍无可忍地支起身，红着眼睛扑过去夺过边伯贤手里的凶器。迄今为止的人生中，边伯贤从未有过被全裸帅哥边掉眼泪边追着抽鞭子的体验，那个人甚至还是常年用亲爹心态包容自己作天作地的好朋友，他被撵得在家四处乱窜，扯着讨饶的哭腔高声连呼“对不起我错了”。  
不太掩饰感情的都暻秀偶尔会有点儿孩子气，但他的泪腺向来消极怠工，边伯贤就没见他在看影视作品以外的场合掉过眼泪，他仿佛是天选的二次元战士，绝不在现实生活中展露出脆弱。此前开玩笑打闹的场合不是没碰疼过都暻秀，但他皱脸呼痛的实时反馈从不缺席，反手回击的动作也又快又准，边伯贤没料到他真被戳爆了愤怒点与痛点会哭个不停，想来猛男有泪不轻弹确实只因未到伤心处。第一次见都暻秀这样委屈，边伯贤内心强烈谴责自己考虑得不够周全。自知越逃越惹都暻秀发火，边伯贤识相地一个秦王绕柱走位，转身迂回过去主动搂住冲过来的人，乖巧被他拎耳朵。都暻秀怒火攻心，但还没使劲儿，边伯贤就小狗似的嘤嘤嗷嗷叫唤，只得象征性体罚一下，完事儿老实被他套上他睡觉用的T恤。渡完劫的边伯贤一边嘴贱“之前你一直说痛果然是口嗨”，一边给都暻秀抹眼泪，然后陈恳地对他再次道了歉。都暻秀虎着脸还是很不开心，打开边伯贤的手自己拿纸巾吸眼泪，泪如雨下之际擦脸动作仍然高贵优雅。都暻秀圆润的脸蛋哭得有些泛红，边伯贤无端又生出些欺负小孩子的愧疚，还想摸摸他的脸，却被他皱眉凶狠地瞪了一眼。都暻秀哽着嗓子煞有介事挽尊：“只是一时停不下来眼泪而已。不是爱哭。”  
行吧，都暻秀确实不爱哭，不过是个很有犟人精神的24K纯公主。  
对于都暻秀这么句难以吐槽的辩解，心里揶揄归揶揄，察言观色终身荣誉获得者边伯贤万万不敢火上浇油，那只抬起来的手也老实地换了方向，只敢偷摸捏捏他的腰作为安慰。都暻秀收拾好自己的情绪，垂着湿漉漉的长睫毛一言不发，像是陷入什么伟大的思考，忽然揪起领口低头凑过鼻尖闻了闻。  
“…贝肯尼的味道。”  
边伯贤的人性，危。  
这是在干什么？边伯贤虎躯一震人差点被吓没，愣怔了会儿也凑近去嗅自己的衣服。都暻秀身上边伯贤的T恤下摆被提到十分危险的位置，交错的几道红痕犹抱琵琶半遮面，衬得他大腿白得发光又嫩得馋人。边伯贤琢磨着，所谓自己的味道，充其量是沐浴露和身体乳腌出的香气，但都暻秀用纯洁的脸这么来一句，配合他的造型过于要人想入非非。咽着唾沫小心翼翼抬头，迎上都暻秀一脸莫名其妙的表情，边伯贤吃不准他刚才那么一句到底有没有调情的意思，只能第无数次感叹都暻秀果然不是等闲之辈。

出过这样的小事故，知错就改的边伯贤从头来过，借助可人的小道具兢兢业业继续开发都暻秀的小菊孔。已经破了数次廉耻的都暻秀某种意义上底线又被拉下几寸，给够了边伯贤面子，再被多塞一两根手指也不怎么挣扎，被特制的小乳夹咬上乳尖也没有特别反感，甚至被边伯贤要求夹紧大腿替他蹭蹭鸡儿的时候，更是随便犹豫了一下便接受了。边伯贤把都暻秀腿根撞得啪啪响，望着他肚子上的精液满心不知足。都暻秀被搓红了大腿内侧也被磨硬了性器，他捏着边伯贤的手臂，和上岸的小鱼似的，半张着嘴巴呼呼吸吸，半晌后含糊地发问：“你只蹭蹭吗？”  
听到胜利号角声的边伯贤嘴上抱歉自己忘了安慰小暻秀，心里盘算着是时候表演真正的技术。调教的进度此时正式迈入理想的阶段，边伯贤宣布要货真价实用鸡巴操进都暻秀屁股里，都暻秀在意的仅仅是自己会不会痛。  
给都暻秀腰下垫了个枕头，边伯贤像是捋平床单褶皱似的，手掌从他小腹抚过摸上他的喉结，神色活脱脱一位准备享用法餐的老绅士。  
但愿他不要吧唧嘴。都暻秀无时无刻不在都次元遨游，瞅瞅天花板的灯又瞅瞅身上的边伯贤，虚着视线看着他的嘴巴一开一合，似乎在说什么俏皮话帮自己放松，但一个字都没听进耳朵里。赤裸的身体开始发冷，都暻秀想边伯贤快点让自己暖起来，于是小声逼逼了一句：“你好啰嗦啊。”  
“怎么和你的S说话的？老实点祈祷我对你好一些。”边伯贤理直气壮。  
“你怎么和你的M说话的？是我在配合你。”都暻秀更理直气壮。  
“很骄傲的样子。”边伯贤笑得肚子痛，边抹泪花边抚摸都暻秀滑嫩的大腿内侧，“不过说的没错。所以请您张开大腿、好配合我顺利地进入。”  
抬起脑袋瞅了眼边伯贤已经扶着性器作出随时要插入的架势，已经被做好扩张的都暻秀兀地紧张起来，他耍赖似的并起膝盖，抬掌做出个STOP的手型。  
“进不来的。”  
“进得去。”边伯贤再度分开都暻秀负隅顽抗的膝盖，掰开他胖嘟嘟的臀肉，将戴好避孕套的宝贝儿子头部缓缓卡进他湿软的洞口。  
“进不来！”  
“进得去。”  
“进…不……”  
“用润滑液很容易就进去了。”将前端挤入最紧窄的入口后，整根没入只是时间问题，边伯贤轻轻长出一口气，有意等都暻秀适应，暂停下动作轻轻摸摸他的脸以作安慰。  
“…为什么不怎么痛啊我明明是第一次…我那里有这么松吗？”都暻秀蹙起眉头，有些绝望地喃喃自语起来。  
“因为我很～温柔地做够了准备工作，而且用了润滑戴了避孕套。不怎么痛是应该的，我也不打算让你痛。”微微俯下身撸了把都暻秀软趴趴的黑发，边伯贤好声好气哄他，无奈地想这家伙向来不是作的人，但作起来还真要命。  
“还是你太小了？”都暻秀置若罔闻边伯贤的好心，一眨眼口出狂言。  
“刚才还进不来进不来地叫唤，翻脸挺快啊，话都让你说了？”  
“进不来是我的问题，进得来是你的问题。”被自己过于轻易接纳边伯贤鸡儿的事实打击到，都暻秀心神不宁，难得话说个不停。  
“都暻秀。”闭上眼睛深呼吸，边伯贤竭力克制自己，“我们在做世界上最快乐的事，别逼我扇你。”  
“平时这句台词是我的。”被喊了全名的人像是被踩了尾巴，都暻秀心一颤，轻飘飘推边伯贤的脸想捂住他嘴巴，头铁无比地非要顶嘴。  
饶是菩萨也遭不住都暻秀这么造反，更别提本就不是善茬的边伯贤。硬着鸡儿的边伯贤有些暴躁，他拿开都暻秀的手拧上他的脸，咧嘴笑出白森森的牙：“为什么你的屁股这么容易就被我的鸡巴插进去了？因为你有被操的潜质，明白了吧小贱人？”  
对方闻言眼神慌得一批，边伯贤到了嘴边的脏话堪堪刹住车，不打算再吓唬他。毕竟边伯贤明白都暻秀这会儿非常不安所以才会胡说八道，并且也知道他的胡搅蛮缠是仅针对自己的撒娇。对好朋友的了解，在SM游戏中变相成为一种情调。都暻秀看人下菜碟的限量幼稚实在可人，身为他的头号可爱厨，边伯贤霎时心头冒出些暖洋洋的柔情，松开手倾身吻了吻他被自己掐出的红痕：“乖一点。”  
“你不会有秽语症吧？”没工夫阅读边伯贤内心百转千回的温柔，都暻秀的大眼睛亮晶晶，嘴巴一点儿也不客气。  
边伯贤人傻了，回过神来有点儿哭笑不得：“草了！臭小子你知道秽语症什么意思吗就诽谤我。”  
“这不就在说脏话呢嘛。嘴巴坏是不是会让你更兴奋？”  
“现在到底是谁嘴巴坏？你是真的不怕死还是就这么欠操？”  
“果然是有。”都暻秀差不多调整好心态，很有眼力劲儿地收起带刺儿的态度，已经讲出口的话却没什么补救措施，他只能放轻了语调表示自己知道错了，眼神异常无辜。身下的人有萌混过关的嫌疑，边伯贤被再度撩拨起的火气并不好消，他直起身抓住都暻秀手感绝佳的丰满臀肉，缓缓将性器挺入他的身体。  
“倒是挺懂我。你嘴巴坏确实能让我兴奋。”  
“！等、冷静一点…”感到被一点点侵入体内，都暻秀伸出手想抵住边伯贤的肩膀，却被他松开屁股肉扣住手压到脑袋旁。异于手指与玩具的肉块触感，让都暻秀终于有了被边伯贤插入的实感，他晚了太多开始感到有些不对劲，却已经无力回天。  
“是你要安静一点，集中。”边伯贤皮笑肉不笑，“不安静也行。虽然第一次可能有点难，但麻烦你好好感受、尽量叫得浪一点。”  
都暻秀哪有工夫在意自己该怎么叫，他只能感到热热的东西嵌入自己体内，又感到热热的边伯贤压在自己身上。随着边伯贤缓缓开始抽插的动作，都暻秀被咬满一脖子浅浅的牙印。边伯贤柔软的发丝搔在脸上，却挠得都暻秀心头发痒，他不刻意刺激都暻秀的前列腺，都暻秀却仍生出些奇异的快感。挣开被边伯贤缠住的手，都暻秀本能地抱上他宽阔的肩，随着被插入的感觉小声地啊出了口，又立马清醒过来似的闭紧嘴巴。旋即边伯贤的轻笑声在耳边响起，他低声哄道：“舒服了就叫，不要忍。”  
明明是最喜欢的贝肯尼的声音，但为什么这种时候会觉得有些陌生又特别煽情呢。都暻秀恍惚地紧紧搂住边伯贤，贴近他耳朵呢喃：“前面、摸摸…”  
都暻秀娇贵又难搞，但诚实的优点永远在线，边伯贤闻言抬了抬上半身空出只手，去摸已经完全勃起的小暻秀。都暻秀抱不到边伯贤骤然感到失落，便揪过另一只枕头抱进怀里，湿着眼睛和边伯贤目光交流。平日里镇定成熟的人这会儿被看出些怯生生小动物的气质，边伯贤被都暻秀盯得骨头酥了一半，倒是没耽误半点下半身的打桩动作。  
循序渐进适应被撑开的后穴并没有受太多折磨，轻微的酸胀感与前列腺被有意无意蹭过的断断续续快感在体内悠悠然积攒起来。蓄力、发射、短暂的空虚、再蓄力。如此循环反复。都暻秀被正着晃了会儿，又被侧着摇了会儿，最后被边伯贤抱着顶了会儿，乳珠被吸肿了没意识到、翻来覆去射了几次不知道、边伯贤换了几个避孕套也不记得，就记得自己始终不肯发出太多声音，被边伯贤叹着气亲了又亲脸蛋和额头。  
被子被踹到地上，皱巴巴的床单这里那里都被洇湿，精液掩盖住汗味、在结束啪啪游戏后才蛮横地刷起存在感，边伯贤的发型被都暻秀揉得一塌糊涂，都暻秀的表情被边伯贤干得乱七八糟。都暻秀抠着床沿与同样汗津津的边伯贤分开一些距离，趴了会儿闷闷问道：“你不是说不做爱的吗。”  
“谁跟你做爱了。”贤者模式的边伯贤内心一片澄澈，睁眼说瞎话的基本功能倒依然正常运作，“这是为了享受快乐的SM游戏。”  
原来如此。都暻秀心理上也更偏向这个说法，于是欣然接受。  
“所以舒服到了吗？”  
边伯贤的责任心之强感天动地，都暻秀没道理过河拆桥，他不仅坦率承认了舒服，还比较热情地赞美了一句：“你真是个好S.”  
边伯贤听起来不太聪明的单音节笑声骤然响起，都暻秀默默扯过堪堪平衡在床沿的枕头，捂住耳朵。  
“这么认可我，那我们玩SM吗？”枕头被拿走，都暻秀感到边伯贤捏起自己后颈肉。  
“现在不就在玩嘛。”  
“不太一样。我作为S有权利向我的M——也就是你——索取更多。”  
“哇。”都暻秀闭着眼睛，喉咙口挤出来的字黏在一起，“和我俩现在有什么区别吗？”  
基于讨债鬼边伯贤向都暻秀旷日持久讨债的事实，都暻秀并不觉得他搞事情的热情有收敛过，甚至听他这么一解释，恍然大悟他们两个的SM关系早已形成。边伯贤猜到都暻秀理解跑偏，却没料到他的思维直接跑出地球fly me to the moon. 但这不重要，要紧的是边伯贤的安排得到了都暻秀的认可。

次日大白天，边伯贤就揉着都暻秀屁股把他压在沙发上啃胸部。都暻秀下肢还残余着前一夜纵欲的轻微酸痛，可他搂上边伯贤脖子的胳膊积极得很。欲求相同的好友互相慰藉又算得了什么白日宣淫。边伯贤的绅士品格仿佛被全数激发一般，极尽体贴地只让都暻秀体验到快乐。都暻秀还没吃饭就酣畅淋漓地运动一番，精神很满足肚子饿得扁扁，边伯贤松开与他相扣的手，摸摸他的小腹。  
“还是填满的状态最可爱。”  
待都暻秀把这句话判为黄段子，软绵绵的巴掌慢吞吞糊在边伯贤脸上。  
原本有都暻秀在的场合，外食是不会出现在边伯贤家餐桌上的。然而计划赶不上变化，边伯贤在都暻秀监督下点了相对健康的外卖，和不想动弹的都暻秀各自选了个沙发，相安无事看完电影，晚上又摸摸操操玩儿得其乐融融。如此荒淫无度的日子持续了没有太久，新手上路就尝到太多甜头的都暻秀，铆足劲儿冲的后果就是被掏空，毕竟被摸被操都是射，没有男人经得起被连续榨取生命力。边伯贤虽然没发过牢骚，实际上也够呛。两人都搞到弹尽粮绝的地步，隐约感悟到“性欲是枷锁”这个真谛。  
“你可是三十岁了。”都暻秀幽幽开口，仿佛意有所指。  
“是呢，正是充满无限可能的好年纪。”边伯贤语气懒洋洋的，“欧巴提前体验三十代的精彩人生，暻子羡慕了？”  
都暻秀本就没多想，听边伯贤这么说只是笑，表示赞同：“听起来就很酷。确实有一点羡慕。”  
在爽的都暻秀和射完的都暻秀有两幅面孔，又一次被做到什么都射不出来，要人发疯的快感才堪堪从体内退去，他就按着快碎掉的腰，抱怨好累不想玩了。作为出力更多的那个，善良的边伯贤并没有痛骂都暻秀拔菊不认人的渣男作风，他轻易同意暂停SM游戏，和颜悦色问：“你不用贞操带也能控制住不摸自己吧？”  
边伯贤等都暻秀消化完自己的威胁，对上他困惑的眼神。  
“那什么时候可以摸。”  
“到时候我会通知的。这是S的命令，说‘知道了’。”  
“知道了。”清心寡欲状态的都暻秀不以为意。  
无事可做的休假期莫名其妙回归最初的模样，边伯贤重拾网瘾使枪大杀四方，都暻秀落后于潮流开始玩动森，在客厅用电视屏幕兢兢业业建设白嘟岛。都暻秀找水喝的空档听到边伯贤和网友热情交流的文明用语，心神彻底放松一刹那，骤然感到有一点空虚。  
明明都暻秀只是想中场休息一下，却被不知是过于体贴还是恶意搞放置play的边伯贤告知无期限停赛。边伯贤说了不许自慰，算是在他监视下的都暻秀就真的没有自己释放过，更何况，都暻秀内心也认同，还是边伯贤摸得最舒服。都暻秀体会到些黄色版本的由奢入俭难，却羞于启齿自己想要边伯贤的触摸。边伯贤自然注意到了都暻秀欲语还休的眼神，可惜对方的自尊心只愿让隐晦的求欢信号发送半秒，边伯贤想装傻轻而易举，两人君子之交的状态很完美地得到维持。  
SM游戏停服的第七天晚上，都暻秀与边伯贤上ZOOM和共同好友一起开饮酒会。两人都以为有机会和朋友联络感情，却不想本次线上聚会的本质是新对象介绍会，望着屏幕里秀恩爱的情侣，边伯贤撕开啤酒拉环的动作不由得变狂野，都暻秀捏易拉罐的力道也暗暗加大。恋爱无罪但谎报军情当诛，趁着朋友的无辜对象去洗手间的空档，都暻秀直白地辣评：你小子换对象频率比你心率还快。  
“这次真的是真爱！”  
“这次又是什么说法鉴定出的真爱？星座？血型？面相？还是生辰八字？”边伯贤干完自己的啤酒，拿过都暻秀手里的那罐喝了口，很遗憾没法顺着网线喷装纯情的海王一头一脸。  
“是手心这条纹路。”被嘲讽的人丝毫不虚，自信满满伸出自己的左手，掌心放到镜头面，“看好，两个人手心这条线要是能连在一起，说明会成为彼此特殊的存在。”  
“说得和真的一样。”都暻秀嘁了一声扯起嘴角，随意地抓过边伯贤的左手，与自己的右手拼在一起瞥了眼，“我和贝肯尼的也连在一起了。”  
“那你俩要不也交往吧？”  
“我们看上去还不够幸福吗？”  
都暻秀翻着超大号白眼吐槽、边伯贤笑喷又笑到干呕的那会儿工夫，朋友的对象恰好回来，话题顺势被切换。被中止对线的都暻秀惋惜地捏边伯贤手掌玩，对接下来不痛不痒的闲聊都采用聆听模式。  
小情侣黏黏糊糊地表演完用嘴喂酒以后早早退出聊天，接下来要干什么不言而喻。都暻秀在禁欲期间积累起的郁闷被酒精催化了似的，变得异常沉重起来，他揪着边伯贤出门散步醒酒，却被凉飕飕的夜风吹得心头烧得更厉害，便拐到便利店买了点下酒的零食，回家又喝了一轮。板着脸等边伯贤也洗完澡爬上床，都暻秀二话不说抱上他的脖子，发烫的脸颊贴贴他肩窝。边伯贤被都暻秀的举动萌到，却无情地扶着他的胳膊扒下他，将他塞进被子里。  
“不行。”也不说清楚什么不行、怎么就不行了，边伯贤像是没察觉到都暻秀眼里水光似的关了灯。

说好的解压happy SM，边伯贤倒真是一副无忧无虑的模样，都暻秀却被下流的念头折磨得压力倍增。都暻秀被无理地一再放置，不爽又委屈，心态从别扭演变至寂寞。当边伯贤终于亲亲都暻秀耳朵要他脱衣服，他只觉得身体先于意志兴奋起来。  
“由于在我们此前的SM行为中，我的引导过于绝对且全面，所以效果并不理想。为了更加贯彻SM的理念，你需要端正态度。你可以叫我主人或者爸爸。”边伯贤侃侃而谈。  
“喜当爹这么开心吗？”都暻秀不着片缕却仍然硬气。  
“是爸爸！Daddy！”  
“嗯。”  
“你嗯个屁！是你要这么叫我，懂吗？”  
“不要。”  
“好的。”边伯贤微笑，指挥都暻秀，“先不管这些。你爬过来。”  
就算床再大，床头到床尾的距离也就那么点，都暻秀一脸正直，四肢并用动作干净利索，仿佛在摸索电视遥控器。在站在床尾的边伯贤身前跪坐好，都暻秀微微昂起头看他：“然后呢？”  
按捺住挠挠都暻秀下巴的冲动，边伯贤审视了一下都暻秀的造型，坦言道：“好像有哪里不太对。”  
“因为你没有在床上？”  
“有一定的道理。”露出个思忖的表情，边伯贤只停顿了一秒，“去客厅，有地毯。”  
没理解到强调地毯的意义，但都暻秀还是跟着边伯贤出了卧室。宽敞的客厅开满了灯，此刻看起来分外空旷，边伯贤在沙发坐定招招手，“过来跪着。”  
依言跪坐到边伯贤面前，都暻秀才意识到屁股底下厚地毯的重要性，他低头摸摸绒绒的厚地毯，想起来这玩意今天才刚洗过。  
什么嘛，预谋好了的？都暻秀慢一拍察觉到边伯贤刚才是装模作样唬人，还没开口谴责却听他发了话。  
“说什么就做什么，比普通的狗还要听话啊。”都暻秀闻言惊愕地抬起视线，边伯贤居高临下的目光令他心神一震。  
这个边伯贤有点陌生。  
“你才是狗。”不自觉挺直了背，都暻秀不甘示弱地反驳。  
“我在夸你。服从是对M最基本的要求，你已经领悟到这一点了。”  
“再信你我就是傻瓜。”都暻秀忽然有些承受不住羞耻，他正赤裸地跪在衣衫整齐的边伯贤腿间，客厅所有的灯光像是都集中在身上，仿佛要把他的一切都暴露出来。见都暻秀想站起来，边伯贤按住他的肩膀施力不让他乱动，没有半点波澜起伏的语调听起来比往常要有威慑力得多：“在你学会怎么求我之前，我没说可以，你就不能擅自行动，就算想发骚想得不得了也必须忍耐。你要是脑子没问题的话就长点记性。”  
都暻秀自认还算了解边伯贤，他确实算不上脾气有多好，但本性一点也不坏，大部分时候讲难听的话都是故意气人的，并非真心。  
最重要的是，边伯贤使出恶劣态度对待的对象从不会是都暻秀。  
都暻秀微微张口，还没想好要怎么回话，边伯贤的两根手指就粗鲁地捅入唇间。都暻秀的牙关被迫打开，原本压着他肩膀的那只手抚摸了一把他的头发，转而扣住他的后脑勺。都暻秀才伸出手抵住边伯贤的膝盖，边伯贤就掏出性器粗鲁地塞进他口中。  
“小心你的牙齿。敢弄痛我的话，我会让你更痛。”舔了舔唇，边伯贤的语气依然平淡，神情却像是隐隐在发怒。  
都暻秀从来没有觉得边伯贤这样吓人过，与他们之间深厚又长久的情谊相比，边伯贤此刻的言行显得过于残酷且无解。都暻秀本能地想吐出嘴里的性器，但边伯贤的钳制几乎下了死手，他无法作出任何大幅度的动作，只能拼尽全力用鼻子呼吸。唾液呛进气管，都暻秀痛苦地小声咳嗽，胸口被牵扯得发疼，但边伯贤仍然保持着冷漠的表情丝毫没有要松手的意思。哪怕被性器反复捅进喉咙难受地想吐，陷入混乱的都暻秀也只能尽量忍住反胃感张大嘴巴。唯一能让都暻秀有点儿头绪的，兴许是边伯贤为他口交过不止一次的事实，他试图将肉体与精神分离开，安慰自己还边伯贤一次口交不是什么大事。  
放在都暻秀后脑勺的手，往日里大部分时候很调皮，搓搓头皮的动作像是在逗小宠物；偶尔会非常温柔，轻抚的力道仿佛是在感慨他们之间珍贵的关系。但此刻这只手施加的力气太大，除了镇压与强迫之外探索不出半点能让都暻秀安心的意图。边伯贤的味道浓烈地在口中爆发，都暻秀动弹不得又被捏住鼻子，不得不把边伯贤的精液吞下。性器前端用力卡在喉咙口，呼吸困难的不适与对精液味道的抗拒使都暻秀眼前浮起薄薄的泪雾，他被抓着头发扯开脑袋，唾液与精液在他的舌头与边伯贤的性器间牵连出长长的一线。都暻秀的视线被生理性泪水弄花，他被迫仰视边伯贤，忽而记起之前那个带着精液味道的吻，但这次边伯贤不给亲亲也不给半个笑容，只扔下刻薄的话语：“哭什么。吃鸡巴的技术一塌糊涂，勾引人倒是无师自通。”  
虽然都暻秀扪心自问并不想哭，但神情看起来确实泫然欲泣，边伯贤端详了片刻再度开口：“站好。”  
都暻秀还是不说话，边伯贤拍拍他的脸颊示意他动一动。都暻秀中止沉默的自我保护机制，神态很委屈语气很消沉，横看竖看都像在撒娇：“站不起来。”  
“不会口交也完全不听话，现在连站都站不起来了？”  
“…就是站不起来。”  
虽然看起来很像在宣示“你能奈老子何”的自我主义，但也许这就是都暻秀示弱的方式，边伯贤认命地弯腰伸出两只胳膊把他扶起来，把他小心地放进怀里，等他自动抱上自己的脖子把下巴搁在自己的肩上，边伯贤才恢复了一贯的甜蜜态度。  
“怎么样？Dirty Talk听着有没有特别的感觉？”边伯贤撸猫似的呼噜都暻秀的圆脑袋，语气调皮又得意。都暻秀被熟悉的贝肯尼腔调安抚了慌乱的情绪，僵硬的身体这才放松下来。  
“特别想给你一拳。”  
“但你硬了。”无情点破都暻秀体质色情，边伯贤调门高的笑声听起来特别狡诈，“说句‘求Daddy帮帮我’，Daddy就让你舒服。”  
“你爸我自己会解决。”都暻秀偷偷红了耳朵，揪着边伯贤的衣服擦下巴。边伯贤这会儿脾气好得很，由着他弄脏自己的衣服。  
“这样，我们各论各的。我管你叫爹，你叫我伯贤欧巴怎么样？”边伯贤卑微且乐观，“我可是三十代的大人哦？四舍五入比你大一辈呢。你就听话求求我嘛。”  
对话有点儿中学男生之间幼稚较劲的味儿，对方刚才的冷酷像是假的，都暻秀有点儿想笑，把热乎乎的脸颊贴贴边伯贤的脖子，给面子地棒读：“求求你。”  
“求求我什么？”  
“帮我。”  
“帮你什么？”  
“撸出来。”  
“求谁帮你撸出来？”  
“有完没完？烦人。”马冬梅式对话蠢到都暻秀，他推开边伯贤跳下他的膝盖，气哼哼打算处理完小暻秀再刷个牙。边伯贤嘿嘿笑着尾随都暻秀进了卫生间，履行S的职责用手替自己的M解决了欲望。

男人的勃起原理无限接近于玄学，都暻秀把自己被逼着口交也能勃起的事实解释为彻底禁欲的后遗症，边伯贤笑而不语，随后赞美他果然适合当M.  
“当时决定S和M不是随机的吗？说不定你比我更适合。”都暻秀据理力争。  
“SM游戏的角色是随机的没错，但SM关系中S和M的定位是要看天赋的。”  
倒是不明白自己说的和边伯贤说的到底有什么区别，不过论咬文嚼字，都暻秀从不是他的对手，于是都暻秀明智地选择不再执着于口舌之争。  
一度被打入冷宫的鸡儿算是解了禁，但边伯贤没有照顾到都暻秀更加寂寞的另一个部位。再度洗香香后，边伯贤乐呵呵向都暻秀炫耀自己崭新的吃鸡记录，都暻秀看电脑屏幕上的数字看得心不在焉，不曾知晓边伯贤的鼻息和身上的味道能这样让自己心猿意马。  
灯早在三个小时前就熄灭，定时的空调已经自动关闭，边伯贤也小奶狗似的哼唧了好几次。早睡早起的作息多少还残留在身体里，但都暻秀仍惦记着点到为止的抚慰难以入眠，翻了十几个身后偷摸爬到边伯贤身边再度躺下。由于两个人对温度的体感有一定的差距，企鹅体质都暻秀和怕冷的边伯贤睡觉总是隔得很远，他俩甚至盖着不同的被子，好在边伯贤的大床尺寸支持两个人活用。都暻秀主动蹭到边伯贤那边去可谓破天荒，边伯贤哼哼了一声迷迷糊糊撑开眼皮，瞄了眼身边的黑影，又闭上眼睛掀开自己的被子，被把暖洋洋的人往怀里带了带。  
“给我当热水袋来了？”半梦半醒的人嗓子哑得厉害，听起来格外性感。  
“不是。”都暻秀嗅着边伯贤的香气，躁动的情绪一点点平静下来，“我睡不着。”  
“昂？想我陪你玩？”  
“不是。”  
“要欧巴给你唱摇篮曲？”  
“不要。”  
“那要爸爸做些什么？”胸前软软热热的都暻秀嗲得一点都不讲道理，边伯贤的睡意逐渐透明，他睁开眼，苦于夜晚的视力在一片黑之中却似乎仍能清晰寻找到都暻秀美丽的大眼睛。  
“不知道。”  
“到底是想睡觉还是不想睡觉？”  
“不知道。”  
就没见过找茬这么生硬还这么拽的人。边伯贤摸索着将手覆到都暻秀的胳膊上，向下摸到他的手背，又用指尖挑起他的睡衣下摆将手掌探入。抚摸过都暻秀光滑的背部皮肤，用指尖描绘他脊椎骨的形状，边伯贤在沉静的夜里听得他骤然变了呼吸的方式。  
不想睡觉也不肯睡觉，黏人又任性，只因为渴望边伯贤的触碰。  
淫荡。  
边伯贤破了案无声地笑笑，抽回自己的手闭上眼睛发话：“睡觉。”  
被冷落了的都暻秀不吭声，听边伯贤又低声催促了句：“听话。”  
虽然像命令也像威胁，但都暻秀真的开始发困，保持着依偎在边伯贤身边的姿势睡着了。  
第二天都暻秀是被食物的香气诱惑醒的，边伯贤买了做关东煮的材料炖了一锅热腾腾，都暻秀洗漱完悄无声息走到他身后，看着他把关东煮盛到碗里跟他走到餐桌前。边伯贤暂停正在哼着的歌，冲卧室的方向喊了声暻秀呀起床吧，听到背后一声答应，吓得一缩脖子差点原地起飞。  
“你真的是猫吧！走路没声音的。”拍拍胸口，边伯贤眼神幽怨。  
动了动眼珠作否认回答，都暻秀坐下来拿起勺子，也不知是不是才睡醒脑袋还糊着，舀了一勺汤就往嘴里送，果不其然被烫得一个激灵，边伯贤哭笑不得看着他微微张开嘴吐出一点舌尖散热气儿，确定他就是猫。  
吃完拉面和关东煮，边伯贤在开始他的电竞事业之前，先拉着都暻秀玩了会儿糖豆人。都暻秀听着边伯贤从大呼小叫到被口水呛住，憋笑憋得难受，边发抖边挺进决赛摸到本日第一个王冠。冠军本人还没来得及激动，边伯贤就窜到电竞椅上大喊恭喜恭喜恭恭喜喜。都暻秀被边伯贤捧住脑袋啵了口，还被迫听了一顿热情洋溢的彩虹屁，终于爆笑出声。仅有两人的迷你庆祝仪式热火朝天的，都暻秀扶边伯贤下地，注意到他脖子一小块红色，用手背贴了贴，问他是不是又过敏。边伯贤毫不在意地表示不知道不关心，反正不痛不痒。都暻秀盘算着糖豆人time也结束了，就说要出门买过敏药膏，抓过搭在椅背上的外套准备出门。边伯贤不拦都暻秀，抓过他的手，把自己挤多了的护手霜蹭到他手背上，然后扔出精灵球进入战斗似的来了句：“就决定是你了，暻子！”  
都暻秀带着药膏和冰淇淋回来的时候，边伯贤刚苟进决赛圈，都暻秀悄无声息站在他身边，揭开冰淇淋的包装，用小勺子挖起一勺放进嘴里慢条斯理地抿，等边伯贤有惊无险地吃到了鸡才用手肘碰碰他。边伯贤回头，发现都暻秀不仅穿着自己的外套，还戴着自己的棒球帽，本就好的心情更加晴朗，伸手从他衣兜里摸出药膏，在他的指挥下给自己脖子细细上了药，然后张了张嘴巴示意要吃冰淇淋。  
“你怎么知道我突然想吃这个了。”咽下抹茶薄荷味的冰淇淋咂了一下嘴巴，边伯贤冲都暻秀嘻嘻笑。都暻秀抬了抬眉毛，只说天气冷一点吃冰淇淋刚好，融化得慢。  
待两个人分享完一小盒冰淇淋，边伯贤拿过空了的包装盒扔到桌上的小垃圾桶里，拽着都暻秀的手腕把他往身上扯，要他伸舌头：“被烫出泡了？给我看看。”  
都暻秀不推脱，弯下腰吐出舌头，露出没能被冰凉的甜食治愈好的红色小颗粒，边伯贤搂住他的脖子，心疼地喃喃道：“对不起哦，我应该把汤冷一冷再端出来的。”  
“不是你的错。”  
“但是舌头很痛吧。得好几天才能消下去的样子。”  
“嗯。”  
“真可怜，明明你这么讨厌疼。”  
“嗯。”  
“那么干脆弄得更痛吧。”摘掉都暻秀的眼镜，又扣住他的后颈往自己胯下按，边伯贤的语气里含着薄薄的笑意，狗狗眼看起来过分温柔。

好像是从进行了粗暴口交的那天起，边伯贤就变得很奇怪了，他开始十分认真地在SM游戏中扮演自己作为S的角色。或许这就是正确的游戏方式，都暻秀犹疑自己是不是也更加专注一点比较好，可是M的心情都暻秀并不了解，本能的危机感也让他并不是很想了解。但从被逼着口交的那天起又过了七天，边伯贤最多用手替都暻秀纾解射精的欲望，完全没有要安慰后面的意思。这和禁欲简直毫无区别。边伯贤克制的触碰不过是隔靴搔痒，都暻秀的焦躁与压力一路飙升，足够要他放下一点矜持，他听到边伯贤说“乖乖把我舔到勃起的话，今天我会插进去。觉得勉强的话拒绝也可以，但同样的，我什么都不会对你做”，本就不够积极的抗拒心霎时间荡然无存。  
才吃过冰淇淋的舌头有些凉，但很快就被边伯贤的性器焐热，取走自己的棒球帽，边伯贤抚摸起都暻秀有些长度的黑发，见他忍痛而皱起眉头觉得很是有趣，便伸出手指轻轻戳戳，试图把他的粗眉毛抚回原样，换来一记格外凶悍的眼刀。边伯贤一点都没有觉得被冒犯，甚至觉得都暻秀这样不服管教才对才好，毕竟这家伙绝对不是受虐狂，喜欢的也不是SM，他只是和自己一样忠于自身的欲望。  
发疼的舌头被性器磨得发酸，都暻秀分泌了过多的唾液，险些又要露出淌一下巴口水的丑态，努力吞咽唾液的动作令边伯贤产生了些被吮吸的快感。边伯贤揉捏都暻秀的耳朵，要他含得再深一些。细细的痛感与边伯贤的味道、再加上自己为男人口交这个本该是脱出常理的行为，小腹深处开始发酸发烫，都暻秀费劲地让口中的性器又进入半寸，隐约察觉到自己并不反感边伯贤这种时候命令的口吻。当真艰难地将边伯贤的性器舔得精神十足，都暻秀站起身，催他兑现承诺。分明作着下流的请求，眼里也漾着艳情的水光，都暻秀的态度却依然高高在上。边伯贤不甚介意都暻秀表现得不太像个M，揽住他的腰将他推到床边，亲吻他的脖子拉下他身上自己的外套拉链，掀起长袖咬上他的乳头。都暻秀顺势仰面躺下，被边伯贤迅速剥干净下半身布料。大抵是很满意自己的衣服在都暻秀身上，边伯贤没有要动它的意思，换了一边的乳头啃咬的同时，有些粗鲁地将食指与中指塞进都暻秀嘴里。都暻秀的舌头和那个可怜的泡被闯入的手指夹住，他为了减轻一点疼痛，抓住边伯贤的手主动将漂亮的手指舔湿，脑袋里不知哪个区域产生了些被侵入的快感。用力吸得都暻秀两粒乳头都红肿起来，边伯贤才松开嘴抬头，抽出自己的手指往都暻秀身下摸，观察着他的表情，一使劲就将两个指关节顶入期待到微微收缩的后穴。  
扩张做得潦草了些，但都暻秀看起来没有耐心等待更细腻的前戏，于是边伯贤抽出手指，将性器熟练地挤入渴望被填满的身体里。见都暻秀轻轻喘息着闭上眼睛，边伯贤发了话：“看着我。”  
“快点。”将双腿缠上边伯贤的腰，都暻秀睁开眼睛却躲开视线，脸有些红。  
“这种时候你应该求我。”  
“啊真是！快点动一动，求你。”  
听到这样没情趣的求人口吻，边伯贤差点儿笑场，小幅度顶胯浅浅地抽插了几下停下动作，又问都暻秀：“说说看我进到你哪里了？”  
都暻秀简直要抓狂，恨不得踹翻了边伯贤自己骑上去，但想来到底还没突破自我到这种地步，他明知边伯贤有意折磨自己，也只能咬牙切齿配合：“你、进到我屁股的洞里了。”  
“什么‘屁股的洞’，你就不能用色一点的词语吗。”被都暻秀尽可能文明的用词笑到打鸣，边老师好心教学，“比如‘我的屁屁’，或者‘人家的小穴’之类的。”  
“滚蛋！”都暻秀又气又羞，“你就闭嘴干正事不好吗！”  
“这就是正事啊。”语气带笑眼神里的笑意却飞速消失，边伯贤按住都暻秀的双手缓缓动起腰，将深埋在他后穴中的性器整根抽出又整根没入，不慌不忙研磨过他的肠壁和前列腺，非逼着他的忍耐消耗殆尽，“你是我的M，在我调教你的时候你该羞耻又荣幸，因为我给予你的疼痛就是你快感的来源。我现在不是你的朋友，没有义务惯着你，你必须改掉迄今为止都很糟糕的态度。”  
用力摩擦过都暻秀的敏感带，边伯贤注视着他的眼睛，耐心地继续问：“我是谁？想好了再回答。”  
都暻秀感到自己饥渴的身体在发烫，边伯贤迫使他的理智与矜持全数瓦解、肆意妄为地点燃了他。偏偏唯一能熄灭体内邪火的方法也只有边伯贤知道，都暻秀再清楚不过边伯贤想听到什么答案，但他偏要嘴硬，最好能激怒边伯贤，惹得这乐于看他人示弱的恶劣家伙火冒三丈，直到再没心思玩该死的吊胃口把戏。  
“你…是混蛋。”被欲望煎熬得舌根发软，都暻秀湿漉漉的后穴讨好般夹住边伯贤的性器，本人却还是对他露出不屑的表情，“是畜生。你是世上最恶劣的狗东西。”  
不知道这个次元还有没有这种状况下依然能骂脏话的人，但边伯贤有绝对的把握，自己这辈子只会遇到这么一个都暻秀。无奈又欣喜，边伯贤只能做出都暻秀嘴里的混蛋应该做的事，身体力行告诉他世界级的狗东西能有多恶劣。抓严实都暻秀的两只手，边伯贤弓起背又一次低头咬上他的乳粒，活塞运动的幅度与力道之大像是在往死了操他。都暻秀一点也不后悔呈口舌之快，毕竟他达到了目的，激素分泌给予身体与精神最直接的反馈，他感觉边伯贤将他打碎又融化，然后把他按照自己满意的样子重铸。连日积累的压力也同时被碾碎，都暻秀又疼又舒服，腰一个劲儿上浮。边伯贤近乎暴力的举动正合都暻秀的意，他爽得几欲昏过去，张开嘴巴用力呼吸，连发声的功能都被抛弃了似的，只有在终于被干射了的那一刻，才从喉咙口挤出破碎的几个音表达愉悦。边伯贤开发成功都暻秀只靠后面高潮的功能，颇为骄傲地也射了精，伏在他身上将喘息灌进他耳朵里。都暻秀被压得有些喘不过气儿，也被边伯贤的气息勾引得不太自在，想把边伯贤掀开但一时使不上劲儿，倒是身体一动屁股里好像有什么东西流了出来。  
“居然射在里面…”都暻秀终于发现了最大的问题。边伯贤假装自己不是故意中出的，也跟着佯装惊讶地啊了一声，被都暻秀轻轻拍了拍脑袋。  
“下次不许了。”痛快高潮过后的男人心胸甚是宽广，主动提下次的都暻秀还没意识到自己讲出了什么不得了的话，边伯贤偷偷在心里狂笑，很好奇他究竟怎么做到又倔又好说话的。  
“下次戴眼镜给我口交吧。想试试看射在上面。”  
“兄弟你性癖好怪。”都暻秀闻言超用力地拧了把边伯贤的屁股，“想也不要想。”  
“嗷！为什么不行？喝下去反而OK吗？”  
“哪个都不OK.再说了弄在眼镜上很脏。”  
“这就是兴奋点嘛，或者弄在脸上也可以，幻想一下那个场景？”边伯贤没完没了地冲都暻秀耳朵吹气，嗲兮兮的腔调活泼又童真，仿佛不是在开黄腔。  
“…臭流氓滚开啊。”沉默了片刻的都暻秀拖着语调嫌弃边伯贤，却还是一动不动的，边伯贤不在乎他这种包容的表现是不是出于体力暂失的无可奈何，只感叹自己与这个人相识已久，却仍然不懂他何时机灵又何时天真，总觉得他充满值得被探究的有趣秘密。  
感慨万千地抱紧都暻秀，对方习惯了边伯贤的黏糊劲儿，既然挣脱不了便干脆攀上边伯贤的肩膀搂住他。边伯贤闭上眼睛，短暂地放任自己沉溺都暻秀柔软的身体，像是依依不舍自己的另一面灵魂。

边伯贤说：“把一切都交给我，你只需要展现出对我的欲望，由我来决定如何满足你。”  
都暻秀逐渐理解这话的深意。SM中情绪与感受都成为筹码，同边伯贤交换快感与释放，都暻秀找不出不划算的证据。虽然边伯贤的胡诌乱道比呼吸更像本能，但他和都暻秀之间的SM关系确实轻松美好又和谐。都暻秀开始和边伯贤一样会变得奇怪，陶醉于自己角色的状态像是成了另一个人。前列腺高潮的快感几乎要都暻秀上瘾，边伯贤也充满开发热情，好在爽过以后的谜样厌倦感足够把精虫驱逐出双方的脑袋，两人也都很清楚这不过是一种打法闲余时间的、较为新鲜的消遣方式，游戏结束后，好朋友间的相处方式会再度完美覆盖掉S与M的关系。  
可道理都懂，玩的时候底线被越拉越低也是事实。  
都暻秀光着屁股靠在床头，犹豫地问:“前面？”  
边伯贤说:“后面一起。”  
五分钟前边伯贤轻描淡写下命令道，自慰给我看。  
也不知道这算什么值得一看的表演，但S都发话了，M没得拒绝。都暻秀在边伯贤平静的注视下张开双腿，右手握住自己的性器，左手刚摸到蛋蛋下方却停住，边伯贤适时地把润滑剂瓶子扔了过去。  
说来自慰这件事竟然已经久违了，都暻秀抚摸自己的儿子，心里莫名其妙有点重逢的喜悦，倾注了丝丝爱意和它交流了一下感情，然后将糊满了润滑液的左手中指试探性地滑入菊花。坐着的姿势要把手指全塞进去难度挺大，好在前列腺位置本就不深。都暻秀颇有探索意识地寻找边伯贤已经发掘过的神秘地带，仿佛摸到了触感不同的地方，按一按感觉有些奇怪，皱起眉头用心去感受，却不知是不得要领、还是自己对自己下不去手，身体的反应并不明显。  
明明边伯贤蹭到那里自己就会想射精的，难道找错了？都暻秀几乎有些鬼迷心窍，也不管自己还没完全硬起来的性器了，小心地又往身下塞进一根手指，试图找到刺激前列腺的正确姿势。边伯贤没料到都暻秀自慰的画面会与色情完全沾不上边，他低头抬腰努力的样子像是舔自己肚皮的猫，除了有些可爱以外只剩下喜感。在快要笑出声之前，边伯贤赶忙阻止都暻秀继续笨拙地研究自己屁股，要他专注自慰前面。都暻秀自娱自乐未果，扁了扁嘴拔出手指，从善如流再度安慰起自己的分身。好不容易都暻秀开始呼吸变得急促、也终于有了想要射精的冲动，边伯贤却凑过去把他抱了个满怀。  
“我没让你停下来。”边伯贤温热的吐息拂过都暻秀的耳后，他把手指探入都暻秀湿漉漉的后穴，似乎是好心地打算帮这具愈发贪婪的身体快一些达到高潮。都暻秀顺势倚靠在边伯贤肩头，嗅着他的味道，不用他再多催促也知道更投入地捋自己硬邦邦的性器，然而就在膨胀的欲望即将要发泄出来的关键时刻，边伯贤抽出手指将他的两只手背到身后，迅速将他铐了起来。  
玩具情趣手铐的钥匙被远远扔向电脑桌，又借着惯性滑到地板上敲出一声轻响。堪堪就能射出来的勃起状态，赤裸着并且双手被反铐住，都暻秀被推出边伯贤的怀抱，思考能力和目光皆是一滞，紧接着他好奇起，在突击扫黄中被抓的人，是不是和此刻的自己拥有同样的心情。单纯被限制住行动也不是第一次，但在就差临门一脚的节骨眼玩这么一招，都暻秀敢肯定边伯贤在捉弄人。  
“给你十秒收敛起不满的眼神。这是惩罚。”  
“惩罚？那我得先犯错才行。你有本事给我解开，我马上把你杀了。”  
面对死亡威胁也只是云淡风轻一笑，边伯贤仗着都暻秀手被束缚住，掐了掐他不爽到微微鼓起的脸颊，下床去取了个小东西回来。都暻秀合拢腿警戒地开口：“收手吧。”  
“收手？”边伯贤倒冤枉起来，“我还什么都没有做啊。”  
“你管这叫什么都没有做？”  
“你是不是对我的体贴有误会？我已经足够手下留情了。”边伯贤语气很无辜地提起迄今还未落实的SM计划，都暻秀从滴蜡听到穿刺，又听到光是想象就必须打满马赛克的过激play，战栗感令他下意识缩起身子往背后的靠枕里躲。边伯贤嘴里的玩法愈发重口味，都暻秀内心也愈发充满人为刀俎我为鱼肉的不安，他猛然记起SM曾被自己误解成过拷问，如此听来似乎八九不离十。边伯贤的表情也看不出来到底有没有在撒谎，但他达到了吓唬都暻秀的目的，便心满意足做总结陈词：“如果我真的这么做了的话，你还敢用这样大胆的眼神看你的主人多久呢。”  
语毕将刚才拿的小盒子在都暻秀眼前打开，都暻秀领悟到边伯贤进入了状态，但他有些被未来可能要体验的酷刑吓到，一时无法调整好心态，直勾勾盯了会儿小盒子里的金属圆环，努力忍住嘴角抽搐的冲动抬眼看边伯贤，以为他要求婚。直到边伯贤捏着小圆环把带着螺纹的细小棍状物取出来，都暻秀才看出来那不是戒指。  
“…什么。”  
“马眼棒。”把盒子合起来搁到一边，边伯贤想了想又换了个说法，“尿道塞。勃起状态比较方便插进去。”  
见边伯贤做完消毒工作再次靠近自己，都暻秀想翻身逃走却被压住肩膀，他明白即将发生的事避无可避，不懂自己此时此刻的冷静从何而来：“会撑坏。”  
“不会，这就只是最普通的尿道塞而已。我没打算把你前面弄报废。”隔着医用手套握住都暻秀的性器，边伯贤小心翼翼将小棍子圆润的前端对准尿道口，一点点往里推。冰冷金属的尺寸恰好将尿道稍稍撑开，都暻秀能感觉到螺纹轻轻滑过敏感的尿道壁，不敢挣扎不敢出声甚至不敢用力呼吸，不忍心看却又想把握这玩意会塞得多深。都暻秀混乱的脑袋里还残留着一小部分正常的思考能力，用来猜测不普通的尿道塞是怎样，以及边伯贤口中的“报废”有什么内涵。都暻秀僵着身体，眼睁睁看着边伯贤进行手头细致的工作，不知道男人的尿道比边伯贤选择的尿道塞要长，只觉得它几乎伸入自己的膀胱，小腹深处极有可能被划出了血痕，细微的疼与酸胀感令他的声音有些发抖：“为什么？”  
“因为我觉得比起绑起来，用这种方式控制你射精更安全。”顺利把整根尿道塞插入，边伯贤抬眼读了一下都暻秀的表情，“因为你同意配合我。现在你还有机会要我停下。”  
主导权看似在S手里，但没有M的允许，SM是不会开始的。  
越是被劝可以不用勉强反而越想要做，大概边伯贤就是瞅准了这一点，每次在开始的时候都很大方，但都暻秀也确实拥有选择的权利。害怕似乎失了意义，但最亲昵又最可怕的边伯贤在身边，都暻秀被他安抚性地揽进怀里，脑袋嗡的一下放空。  
都暻秀听到自己的声音，它又轻又乖，在说：继续。

掐着都暻秀的脸颊把他推开，边伯贤握着自己被舔得湿漉漉的性器往他脸上敲了敲，示意他自己坐上来。都暻秀像是把出走的神魂又抓回来似的，脸一下子红了个彻底，为难地看了眼抓过枕头放在背后、靠在床头好整以暇等自己动的边伯贤，他直起身皱了皱脸。  
“帮我。”  
“你只是手不方便。”  
“会碰到前面。”倘若只是爬到边伯贤身上倒也不难，但柔软的床不好借力，要是不慎蹭到性器，深埋在里面的小东西恐怕会戳破尿道。都暻秀不肯冒险，当机立断使唤边伯贤。  
“自己注意点。”  
“帮我。求你。”  
“真拿你没办法。”边伯贤探身抓住都暻秀的胳膊，半抱住他帮他跨到自己身上，“你其实最懂怎么撒娇了吧。”  
将手指探入算是做好了扩张的后穴，边伯贤确认它的状态般随意地抽插了几下就拔出手指，将自己的性器前端抵上入口，略使劲让龟头卡进去就松了手。都暻秀保持住跪着的姿势，腿上发力不往下坐，咽了口唾沫摇了摇头。  
“不行。”  
“之前不是还因为插进去不怎么痛跟我发脾气来着，现在知道痛了又不乐意？”拿捏好了分寸不至于真的伤到都暻秀，边伯贤不过想让他稍微吃点苦头，见他这么不识好歹，不快溢于言表。  
那你之前还说不想让我疼的呢。木着脸在心里吐槽边伯贤的出尔反尔，都暻秀犟得很，边伯贤要发火他更有理由生气，就这么一言不发又一动不动地打算和边伯贤僵持下去。然而边伯贤的耐心向来缺货，他有些烦了光在口头上玩花样，抬手掐住都暻秀脖子。都暻秀本能地想掰开边伯贤的手指，但被铐住的手无法挣脱，稍有松懈身体往下滑，恰好方便他的性器顺势进入了几寸。下体的胀痛感与令脑袋发疼的窒息感逼都暻秀眼角溢出泪花，边伯贤没太用力，掐了他几秒就放开手，转而扶着他的腰往下按。边伯贤冷淡的目光扫过都暻秀开始融化的表情，后者莫名其妙呼吸发烫起来。  
“最后警告你一次，不要和我作对。都暻秀。”  
也许是神情抑或语气的问题、也许是氛围的关系，又大概只是因为太少被这个人连名带姓称呼，明明不算Dirty Talk，边伯贤的话语却刺进都暻秀心里，他简直找不出自己浑身上下从里到外有哪里不疼的，但他只是被边伯贤抓着臀肉小幅度地顶了几下，本就兴奋的性器便重拾了对高潮的渴望。不需要边伯贤催促，都暻秀就识趣地自己动起来，想要更多刺激，于是微微弓起身摆腰试图蹭到让自己舒服的地方，本是不肯发出丢脸声音的，但带着泣音的喘息声根本不受控制。边伯贤大抵是觉得都暻秀忍着疼追求快感的样子很有趣，恶劣的心思再也压抑不住，用指腹抬起垂在他性器前端的小圆环，边伯贤弹了弹它，都暻秀身体一抖，想停又知道不能停，只能将本就不快的节奏放得更慢。  
是自己选择陷入这个进退两难的情境，就算喊破喉咙也不会有人来救，都暻秀何时像这样可怜过，他大概是很想说不要很想要边伯贤停手的，但边伯贤恐吓在前，他也不愿意拿自己的分身开玩笑，便只能硬着头皮艰难地在边伯贤身上起伏，紧张地额角渗出细密的汗珠。边伯贤暂时不再玩弄尿道塞上的小环，转而又捏住都暻秀的臀肉，揉面团似的又掐又搓，将它抬起又要它落下，顶腰深深埋入其中的性器像是捣年糕的杵。也是不懂为什么在需要氛围撑住的SM中会冒出这样诙谐的想法，但有些煞风景的念头并不影响边伯贤的呼吸开始变粗发烫。虽然拥有童颜魔法，但都暻秀的身体确实比少年时代结实，成熟男性魅力具体化成了他的肉体线条、颜色、触感与气味。这么个看一眼就要人口干舌燥的好男人，却被同为男性的边伯贤操得汁水淋漓止不住喘息、被逼着不断淌出异常性感的色香。连同灼热的目光一起侵犯都暻秀，边伯贤爱不释手地捏他身上的软肉，加重在他体内抽插的力道，逼他跟上自己不近人情的节奏，激烈地摇晃他一阵后自顾自达到了高潮。都暻秀有些被顶懵了，只觉得不上不下的欲望淤积在小腹，屁股也痛得发麻。他确信自己那个不该承受这么多的部位被操裂，颤颤巍巍用背在身后的手去摸，触得一手湿滑黏腻。汗水淌进都暻秀眼睛里，刺得他闭了闭眼睛，再睁眼时眼眶里蓄起更多的泪水。  
“…好痛。”都暻秀情绪低落得一塌糊涂，他不敢去想自己身后血淋淋的惨状，边伯贤瞅着他仿佛世界末日的悲恸表情又想笑又心里痒痒，不安慰他顽强的小菊花实际上完好无缺，反倒再度捏住尿道塞的小环，将它在他的尿道里转了转，借题发挥凶巴巴开了口。  
“这么痛是谁的错？是谁没有好好听我的话？还要杀了我？嗯？”  
不得不说，这种台词一讲出口立刻幽默效果拉满，不过边伯贤似笑非笑的表情此刻看来只是惊悚，都暻秀这会儿也没心思被逗乐，边伯贤明明做什么都能让他笑，现在却说什么都像是在逼他哭。擦掉都暻秀掉下的泪珠，却又流下更大的一颗，边伯贤还没习惯看他哭，皱着眉尽量不让语气太生硬：“说‘对不起，求你’。快说。”  
只看出边伯贤眼睛里充满压迫的狠厉，都暻秀自然不觉得自己有错，但下意识地想让他不要发脾气。尿道塞略微凸起的螺纹摩擦着敏感的尿道，激起微妙的痛感之余也令都暻秀的小腹涌起奇异的快感，他不知是害怕与忐忑更多，还是想射精的欲望更强烈，总之希望边伯贤不要再玩尿道塞，便委委屈屈地道了歉。  
“对不起、对不起…”  
“说一次就可以了。”  
“对不起，求你…”  
“求我把这里弄坏？”听话的都暻秀可爱程度远远超出人类想象的极限，当真听到他求饶，边伯贤像是被按下了什么开关就是不愿意放过他，反而拧了把他已经快憋到极限的性器前端，“你在肉体上能得到的快感远比我多，对我来说插进去不是必要的。你如果惦记前列腺高潮的感觉，按摩棒有的是，身体淫乱成这样，怎么对待你都会让你有快感吧？只要能爽到的话，不管塞什么都一样。”  
“不要…不要道具。有你在为什么要用道具？”  
即使在这种场合，边伯贤也是都暻秀心中的最佳选择，边伯贤脸上热得厉害，合理怀疑他在自己面前可能真有点儿抖M，顺带再次小小地唾弃自己也委实好哄，就是非常受用被他偏爱。  
“听上去像是非我不可的发言。”  
“非你不可…不行吗？”都暻秀的表情下流又纯真，边伯贤都有点儿想亲他了。  
“当然行。”边伯贤情绪高涨，将语气提升好几个甜度，“那你求我的时候要叫我什么？”  
都暻秀透过蒙住眼睛的泪雾尽力不露出茫然的神色，胡乱地思考了一下小声答道：“让我射吧，伯贤。”  
这两个字比贝肯尼要略显生疏一些，却在此刻含着非同一般的暧昧感情。有些意外都暻秀用要飞不飞的理智得出了这么个答案，边伯贤并没有不满，在片刻的惊讶后带了点儿揶揄意味地评价道：“挺不错。你以后叫我名字的时候，都会记起坐在我身上哭的感觉。”

都暻秀背对着边伯贤趴下上半身，高高撅起臀部，无法做支撑的两条手臂仍背在身后，边伯贤卡进他腿间，将他跪着的两条腿撑得更开，然后再度将性器深深地顶入他的身体。说好了要让都暻秀射的，边伯贤伏在他背上探手摸了摸他硬邦邦的性器，手指勾住垂在前端的小圆环，慢条斯理地往外扯。脆弱部位还没忘记被进入的惊慌，又不得不承受被抽出的恐惧。都暻秀怕极了边伯贤突然使劲捏碎分身，又担心他只凭手感操作弄伤尿道，紧绷起全身的肌肉连呼吸都小心翼翼，边伯贤被他下意识地收缩后穴夹得手上动作一顿，不顾尿道塞还没完全拔出，开始自顾自地摆腰动起来。毫无顾忌地反复刺激都暻秀的前列腺，边伯贤甚至捏住尿道塞已经拔出的部分，随着自己的节奏极小幅度地让它在尿道内进出。  
不适感与骤然升级的不安令都暻秀害怕之余有些恼火，但他的心情如何并不影响边伯贤的恶作剧。尿道塞终于被玩腻了的边伯贤拔出，体内高扬的快感要都暻秀浑身颤抖泪流个不停，性器并没有受伤，却一时无法射精。都暻秀本能地想去蹭床单借一点刺激，边伯贤识破他的意图不许他擅自高潮，捞了把他想塌下去的腰抽了他臀肉一巴掌，勾住束缚着他的手铐将他的臀部撞得啪啪响。都暻秀被欲望烫得心焦，用额头顶着枕头尽量稳住身形，难熬地哭着喊不行，边伯贤却铁了心要把他操射：“我说行就行。”  
“不行…好难受…想射、想射……让我射吧伯贤…求你…”再多的怒火也只是助燃了快感，迷失方向的欲望在都暻秀体内横冲直撞，张开手指去抓边伯贤的手，都暻秀顾不得脸面却讲不出更多低声下气的乞求话语，只知道抽泣着不断喊伯贤。边伯贤从没听过自己的名字如此高频率地从都暻秀嘴巴里念出来，兴奋到懒得再掩饰得理不饶人的臭脾气，非但毫无搭理他求救的念头，还啧了声不耐烦地回了句“没有不让你射”，挣开他撒娇的手指，掐上他发硬乳尖的同时狠狠顶到他更深处。几乎就在同一个瞬间，都暻秀可怜的泣音骤然拔高，后穴也猛地收紧，边伯贤思索了半秒要不要在这个节骨眼又堵住他的尿道口，但真这么做了的话好像有些过分，便宽宏大量地放任他射完精，然后才用手指圈住他性器的蘑菇头，无视他呜咽着摇头的拒绝，不住揉捏刺激冠状沟，直到他失控地连续不断喷出精液。已经分不清是射精还是失禁，都暻秀不知是痛苦还是痛快的呻吟听起来又惨又淫荡。腿根肌肉完全无法放松，腰臀也不可抑制地痉挛颤抖，身体仿佛完全脱离掌控，都暻秀于一瞬放空了思维，体会到些挣脱束缚的漂浮感。  
“射了这么多…你连潮吹都能轻松做到啊，真厉害。”夸奖的话用轻佻的语气讲出来徒增些嘲讽的意味，边伯将水淋淋的手掌往都暻秀腿根蹭了蹭，拍拍他的屁股，再度开口问些并不在意他回答与否的下流问题，“我之前就在好奇了，你为什么被玩乳头还能兴奋？真的有爽到能射精？我没办法体会你的快感，所以跟我说说吧，现在像这样被我操得哭个不停是怎样一种心情？”  
轰轰烈烈射完精的身体不可避免地开始倦怠，直接影响就是边伯贤再度开始的活塞运动让都暻秀感到了疼痛。边伯贤的那些垃圾话此刻听来莫名的悦耳，都暻秀侧着脑袋把半张脸陷入枕头，没精力回答恶趣味的问题，更没有力气挣扎，只是体会着被自己最喜欢的声音不断捣入体内的酸涩，不太想哭，反倒觉得微妙的快感又一次逼他身体为边伯贤而喜悦。  
反复被摩擦的后穴消耗掉润滑，痛感便异常清晰，就算边伯贤要合理化“疼＝快感”这个不可理喻的公式，都暻秀也不打算配合他的调教。但讨厌被弄痛的都暻秀变得很难打心底拒绝边伯贤施予的疼痛，这是不争的事实。被压在身下、被填满后面又被堵住前端，渴望的一切都得向边伯贤讨要，这样被动又这样不甘心，愤怒到浑身发烫的程度，都暻秀却体会到无限接近于高潮的快感。每一个部位每一寸皮肤都过度敏感，心脏也仿佛被欲望与狂喜所填满，都暻秀感到自己几乎要被过载的快感撞碎，但又丝毫没有停止渴求边伯贤的念头。昂扬的愉悦感狠狠碾过身体的芯，剜出他的心神将其无限抛高，他却强迫自己更贪婪地索取这份超出常理的痛快感受。边伯贤完全失了游刃有余，不断高涨的兴奋感几乎要压倒单纯的性快感，明知道都暻秀会疼但无法体会对方的感受，只是执拗地想弄得他更疼一些更无力挣扎一点。倏忽感到嘴巴有些寂寞，边伯贤俯下身亲吻都暻秀肩膀的皮肤，张口将牙齿嵌入他的肌肤，想要与他的身体更多更紧密地联系在一起。都暻秀被边伯贤灼热的鼻息与粗重的喘息染红耳朵，情不自禁想象边伯贤现在的表情，莫名又很想喊他的名字，疲惫的哭腔无自觉地撩拨边伯贤暴走的情绪。边伯贤已经不懂自己谋求的是都暻秀什么样的反应，他生气难过委屈或者求饶都无所谓，一切都将化为无与伦比的满足感。  
想来人类抛却理性的感情都是很可怕的存在，比如爱情，又比如欲情，但欲望是本能，这意味着欲望最无法抗拒。  
虽然都暻秀说过“下次不许”，但没说是具体哪个下次，所以边伯贤本次的中出也合情合理。边伯贤牢牢扣住都暻秀的腰，强迫自己恢复冷静，然后才意犹未尽地缓缓抽出性器，见都暻秀没动静便托起他的下巴，发现枕头被洇湿好大一块。都暻秀被掰正身体，大眼睛一时找不到焦距，边伯贤被他吓得险些灵魂出窍。拍拍都暻秀的脸也不给反应，边伯贤顿时感到胸口处沉重得无法呼吸，焦急地抱起他的上半身呼唤他的名字。都暻秀缓缓回过神，眨了眨眼睛见边伯贤满脸紧张，哑着嗓子开了口：“差一点就能看到走马灯了。”  
“马上风的一般是我这个角色。”摸摸都暻秀额头又捏捏他的脸，被他干脆利落地打开手，边伯贤这才彻底放下心来，长出一口气，“我才是差点要被你吓死。就说安全词是必要的吧？”  
虽然边伯贤确实没下狠手，可凡事都讲究一个循序渐进，都暻秀这个半路出家的假M一目了然的娇贵，边伯贤也不过是个兴趣使然的西贝货S，两个半吊子一起开拓新领域，就算一方再谨慎也容易出事故。都暻秀也确实有几秒以为自己要撑不住，要不是内心对于“被日傻”有抵触，令他不肯屈服于边伯贤鸡儿的攻势，他恐怕真要厥过去。第一次潮吹并且第一次射完精还被按着继续干操，都暻秀又爽又累又疼的，最后气都生不起来了，脑袋里面一片虚无，居然开始想妈妈做的饭。不过都暻秀向来不后悔自己的决定，不管是选择了和边伯贤的友谊，还是选择了和他玩SM游戏。  
无论是游戏层面还是感情层面，他们的关系永远不会出现危机。危险的信号不会亮起，安全词自然就失了意义。

听到都暻秀蔫蔫的鼻音，边伯贤就知道铁头娃虽然还不太肯听话，但至少安全词的事儿有了点儿商量的余地。一番好意总算换来一丝希望，边伯贤很是欣慰。都暻秀背着手有些艰难地爬下床，打算自己去清理身体但腰腿软到不太听使唤。双倍精液不声不响顺着腿根流下，都暻秀惊到无语，神情复杂地待那点儿液体淌到脚踝，他才回头冲边伯贤抬了抬下巴。边伯贤掩饰了一下被都暻秀依赖的嘚瑟，捡了手铐钥匙解放出他的双手，把他扶进浴室泡进浴缸里问：“是要我帮你抠还是你自己抠。”  
上回被抱着掏出屁股里精液的场景在脑内被还原，都暻秀拉下脸，气哼哼地说我自己来。无论是正对还是背对边伯贤，自己挖出身体里精液的动作都十分不雅，好在都暻秀已经在他面前自慰过了，这会儿倒也没有很害羞。边伯贤老神在在，欣赏都暻秀笨手笨脚地折腾那个暂时有些合不拢的小洞，在出手帮他彻底洗干净屁股前贱了吧唧问他：“亲对于我们今天的play有什么评价吗？”  
都暻秀挤沐浴露边搓自己边思考，对上边伯贤弯弯的笑眼，神情很认真：“虽然一开始憋得快崩溃，用力的时候也有些痛苦，但找到感觉后非常畅快地出来了很多，最后从内到外一下子就轻松了。”  
“…别说得像上完厕所的感言一样。”听到这么个描述，边伯贤的笑容顿时狰狞起来。虽然知道都暻秀在讲潮吹的体验，但架不住他优越的语言运用能力，边伯贤脑内的联想一下子脱开情趣范畴、奔往另一个更有生活气息的领域。边伯贤自个儿难受了好一会儿，恨恨地往都暻秀脸上泼水，“你好恶心啊！”  
“是你要我说的。自己思想龌龊还赖我？”都暻秀撇着嘴抹了把脸，不服气地掬了把水泼回去，面上无辜又不满，内心颇有点儿大仇得报的痛快。  
两人洗完澡穿好衣服已经到了饭点，边伯贤见都暻秀走路姿势有些别扭，挺有人性地给他找了个软垫牵着他坐下，非常帅气地表示，为了补偿他，今天自己下厨。  
“你确定是要补偿我，而不是加速送我上路？”都暻秀毫无恶意，表情很纯真。  
本来都暻秀就是实权掌握者，屁股痛的都暻秀难伺候程度更是超级加倍。边伯贤的良心正积极地发挥作用，他保持住微笑，内心反复告诫自己不要发火，稳住温柔的语气继续表诚意：“我也独居这么久了，已经不是当初那个煮鸡蛋都要大呼小叫的边伯贤。关东煮你不是也吃了吗？我想我还是能做出拉面以外的食物的。”  
“那要不还是拉面吧，浪费食材挺不好的。”  
“求求你信我。”边伯贤没脾气了，“只要别太刁难我，我保证不会让你拉肚子。”  
都暻秀使坏使得开心极了，大方地冲边伯贤伸出胳膊，后者不明所以，看出他在假笑，但还是被他甜蜜的表情迷惑住，蹲了蹲把他抱了满怀。都暻秀偶尔会突然黏人一下，方式层出不穷总之特别要人爱意泛滥，至于理由只有他自己清楚，边伯贤当他是今天被弄疼了想撒娇，一手搂紧他的腰另一只手摸他的后脑勺，怜爱之情激昂又丰沛。都暻秀的鼻息热乎乎，边伯贤耳朵痒痒的，还没来得及心跳加速，就听他故意提高音调的柔软声音在耳边绽开。  
“你做什么都可以。Daddy.”  
下一秒就推开自己的人笑出标准的爱心嘴，边伯贤大受文化冲击，还以为自己纵欲过度造成了幻听。平日里叫都暻秀爹的人从这里排到法国，边伯贤何德何能轮得到与他身份对调，但都暻秀的音色这样独特，边伯贤最有把握的就是认出都暻秀的声音。  
“小场面。乖乖坐好等Daddy的惊喜。”清了清嗓子，边伯贤维持住虚假气势，牛气哄哄撂下这么句话，疾步冲出都暻秀的视野，暗搓搓地软了膝盖按着自己的胸口平复呼吸。  
在诸多方面都展露出天赋的都暻秀，显然调戏人也学得很快——要命的是，他的坏心眼除了有本人天赋异禀的因素，正经算起来还是边伯贤手把手教学的成果。所谓自作孽不可活，心中刹那间拉起的警报音量大到几乎要震傻边伯贤，他脑袋都有些胀得疼，心知肚明都暻秀是在恶作剧，但问题很大很要命，他根本招架不住。  
脑内残余一片被都暻秀恣意爆破过的断壁残垣，边伯贤心有余悸，决定必须、立刻、马不停蹄地制定一个属于自己的安全词，一旦都暻秀又要搞自己心态，也好迅速掏出来保住自己的心脏。

与他之间的SM关系早有预兆，和他在一起，需要安全词的只有自己。

END.


End file.
